


A Question of Pack (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Feels, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Mom Stiles, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Violence, mentions of abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles sabe que no es de la manada.Pero ¿por qué los Betas siguen llegando a pedirle consejo y consuelo?





	A Question of Pack (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217527) by [impalagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalagirl/pseuds/impalagirl), [wilddragonflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying). 



> Nunca entenderé pk esta historia no ha tenido mas comentarios (me refiero al original en ingles), pk simplemente es genial.
> 
> muchiisimas gracias wilddragonflying por dejarme traducirla, aunke fuera hace siglos pero por fin esta hecho ^^.
> 
> Como siempre nada me pertenece, todos los creditos son para sus respectivos autores.

Scott se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que Stiles contestara. Tan pronto como escuchó el distraído Hola de Stiles, comenzó a hablar. —Hola, tio, lo siento, Derek me tiene a mí y a Jackson entrenando con Isaac, ¿ya sabes? ¿De lacrosse? Aparentemente Derek lo mordió, lo cual es una mierda, debería discutir estas cosas con su manada. De todos modos, voy a tener que cancelar nuestra cita de juego.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego recordó que Scott no podía verlo, así que suspiró dramáticamente para obtener un efecto adicional. No era como si estuviera sorprendido, todos sus planes con Scott parecían ser cancelados en favor del negocio de lo manada en estos días, pero ahora parecía que Derek simplemente estaba jodiendo con él. No es que Derek pudiera haber sabido que convertir a Isaac arruinaría los planes de Stiles, pero aun así podría quejarse.

—Sí, no, está bien, —dijo Stiles, su voz plana y sin tono porque no era genial. Se recostó en la silla de su escritorio y estiró un pie para poder girarla de un lado a otro en un ritmo lento e indiferente. Gracias a Dios por las sillas de escritorio giratorias. —Tengo una mejor oferta, de todos modos. Mi padre me va a llevar en su coche y vamos a atrapar a un asesino en serie. —Era una mentira flagrante, pero con suerte Scott no lo llamaría por eso. Scott era un buen amigo. A diferencia de Derek.

Scott todavía se sentía culpable, pero al menos Stiles no estaría aburrido. La mierda solía ocurrir cuando Stiles se aburría. —Eso es increíble, hombre, —dijo, sonriendo levemente. —Genial, te veré mañana, ¿entonces?

—Sí, sí, —arrastró Stiles, una vez más levantando los ojos hacia el techo. —Diviértete oliendo el culo de Isaac, colega. —Satisfecho consigo mismo, colgó y arrojó su teléfono sobre su escritorio. Su desanimado concurso de mirar fijamente con el techo continuó durante casi treinta segundos completos antes de dar un salto y bajar escaleras, ubicando a su padre en la sala de estar y dejándose caer sobre el sofá. —Es tu noche de suerte. Te estoy dejando pedir pizza.

John miró a Stiles inquisitivamente. —¿No viene Scott? —preguntó. Hasta hace poco, las noches de los viernes siempre habían sido 'El Tiempo de los Hermanos S2'. Pero últimamente, Scott parecía cancelar cada vez más veces.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Nah, decidió quedarse en casa y pensar que Allison lo había dejado porque era una perra llorona, —respondió, dejando ver lo amargo que se sentía al pintar color en su voz por solo un momento antes de pegarle una brillante sonrisa en la cara. —Lo cual te funciona bien, porque ya pedí la pizza. Pero estaba planeando hacer pagar a Scott, así que... ¡gracias por la pizza, papá!

John puso los ojos en blanco, pero todavía estaba preocupado; no era como si Scott estuviera solo. —Bueno, espero que avance pronto, —dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando sonó el timbre.

La cara de Stiles cayó cuando vio a su padre salir de la habitación, con la boca torcida en las esquinas. Odiaba mentir sobre estas cosas, especialmente a su padre, pero ¿qué más se suponía que debía hacer? Esa era la única cosa en la que el grupo confiaba en él: Mantener su secreto.

***

Scott se sentó junto a Isaac mientras miraban a Derek entrenar con Jackson. —Desearía no tener que cancelar con Stiles, —murmuró Scott por lo bajo. —O que al menos podría venir aquí.

Isaac miró brevemente a Scott antes de volver a mirar la demostración; Derek le había gritado la última vez que había apartado la cabeza. —¿Por qué querrías que viniera aquí? —preguntó por la esquina de su boca. —Él no es manada.

Scott frunció el ceño. —Es mi mejor amigo, y fue lo más parecido que tuve a manada antes de unirme a Derek. Stiles realmente no tiene otros amigos; él es increíble, pero debido a lo espástico e intenso que se pone, a la gente no suele gustarle pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Isaac se encogió de hombros. —Nunca he hablado con él, —admitió. —Pero parece un poco... diferente. Probablemente estaría aburrido aquí, de todos modos. Es una especie de club exclusivo para miembros. No es como si él pudiera unirse.

Scott reflexionó sobre eso por unos minutos, viendo como Derek se burlaba de Jackson en un ataque imprudente que terminó con Jackson tirado contra la pared.

— No, —decidió finalmente, —No creo que lo sea. Estaría tratando de descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre nosotros, sobre lobos y manadas. Y estaría atormentando a Derek.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Isaac levantando una ceja.

Scott resopló. —Puedes decir eso. Derek ha amenazado con arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, lo ha arrojado contra una puerta y ha golpeado su rostro contra el volante. Stiles en realidad no tiene un instinto de autoconservación.

Isaac levantó su otra ceja, también. —Y lo quieres aquí ¿por qué?

Scott se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Quiero decir, él es mi mejor amigo, y en los últimos meses, no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él.

— Entonces prefieres que él esté aquí donde Derek puede estrangularlo, —Isaac se rió entre dientes. —Me alegro de no ser tu mejor amigo.

Scott empujó a Isaac juguetonamente. —No, mierda. Stiles puede manejarlo solo, y no siempre es una pequeña mierda provocadora. Nos hicimos mejores amigos en primer grado, cuando mi padre se fue. En aquel entonces no tenía amigos, y él me vio llorando en el columpio un día en el recreo. Él vino y comenzó a hablar conmigo, y lo siguiente que supe es que tenía un mejor amigo.

Isaac tarareó pensativamente. —¿Hombre decente, entonces? —lo adivinó. —No pensé que podría ser otra cosa más que un cachorro hiperactivo. Uh, sin ofender.

—Stiles es el mejor, —dijo Scott, sonriendo alegremente. —Es genial para ayudar a la gente a lidiar con su meirda, incluso si no puede lidiar con la suya. También es un genio, incluso si a veces actúa de manera estúpida.

—Hmm. —Isaac lo archivó para una mayor consideración, y luego saltó alrededor de un pie en el aire cuando Derek gruñó para que prestaran atención. Siguió olvidando que los hombres lobo tenían super oído.

Scott miró a Derek, quien transfirió su mirada a Scott. —Eres el siguiente, —dijo el Alfa. —En tus pies.

El Beta se puso de pie, mirando a Derek con recelo. Derek sonrió. —Tal vez deberías haber estado prestando atención en lugar de cotillear. Isaac, no cometas su error.

***

Durante la semana siguiente, Stiles no vio a Scott, excepto durante el horario escolar, e incluso entonces no estaba disponible tanto como lo hacía normalmente. Derek sacó a toda la manada de las clases el miércoles para un día de entrenamiento, dejando a Stiles a flote solo sin la única persona en la escuela que le hablaría. Había sido un día incómodo, sin mencionar uno solitario.

Scott no canceló nuevamente el viernes, solo porque no hicieron planes. John estaba trabajando esa noche, por lo que Stiles se instaló para una noche de pijamas, pizza y películas de James Bond, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando sonó el timbre poco antes de las diez. Casi se desplomó en su prisa por llegar a la puerta principal, y cuando la abrió, ya estaba hablando. —Supongo que finalmente te diste cuenta de que salir con un grupo de mestizos maltratados no es nada en comparación con... ¿Isaac?

Isaac se movió nerviosamente. —¿Puedo entrar?, —Preguntó vacilante. Scott había dicho que Stiles era una persona increíble a la que acudir cuando necesitabas una distracción, pero eso no había hecho que la decisión de Isaac fuera más fácil.

Stiles miró a Isaac por un buen minuto, completamente estupefacto, antes de darse cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta. —¡Oh! Oh! Uh, está bien. —Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, abriendo la puerta un poco más. —Sí, entra, hombre. Mi puerta siempre está abierta para... tipos al azar que nunca me han hablado antes. ¿Quieres pizza?

Isaac inclinó un lado de su boca con incertidumbre. —Sí, eso sería genial, —dijo, siguiendo a Stiles a la casa. Vio la película detenida en la televisión. —¿Bond? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Diez puntos! —anunció Stiles alegremente, colapsando en el sofá y empujando la caja de pizza. —Siéntate, hombre. No importa qué actor lo esté interpretando, James Bond siempre es sexy.

Eso sacó una risa de Isaac, y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, tomando un trozo de pizza. —Sí, lo es, —admitió Isaac, tentativamente sentándose en el sofá.

Stiles sonrió alegremente. —Entonces, no es que me esté quejando, amigo, ¿pero a qué le debo el placer? —preguntó. —Quiero decir, a menos que realmente estés aquí para robar mi comida y mirar mis películas.

Isaac se encogió de hombros. —Necesitaba una distracción, —dijo honestamente. —Scott dijo que eras bueno para eso.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —Oh, ¿sí? —Negó con la cabeza. —Esto no es, como, una cosa de sexo, ¿verdad? Porque eso no será lo que Scott quiso decir. Soy bueno para jugar videojuegos y comer comida chatarra y apreciar a los ingleses bien vestidos, pero si ese no es el tipo de distracción que estás buscando, entonces viniste al lugar equivocado, amigo.

Isaac se rió de nuevo. —No, nada de eso, —Isaac tranquilizó al otro adolescente. —Solo necesito no pensar en algunas cosas. —Le arrancó un bocado a su pizza y se lo tragó antes de preguntar: —¿Cuál es esta?

—Muere otro día, —respondió Stiles, dándole a Isaac una mirada de búsqueda incluso mientras alcanzaba el control remoto. —Si quieres hablar sobre eso... Pero, por supuesto que no, de lo contrario no hubieras venido aquí pidiéndote una distracción. Cierto. Entonces Ingleses Sexis.

Isaac le ofreció a Stiles una sonrisa de agradecimiento, girándose hacia la televisión. Se quedaron despiertos y vieron varias películas, y para cuando Isaac estaba listo para irse, se sintió mucho más tranquilo, casi como si se sintiera anclado. —Gracias, —dijo, parado en la puerta mientras se encogía de hombros en su abrigo.

—No lo menciones, —le dijo Stiles, porque ¿qué más podría decir? —Fue agradable tener algo de compañía..

Isaac sonrió de nuevo, un poco más amplio esta vez. —¿Te importaría si lo hiciéramos otra vez? —preguntó esperanzado. —Quiero decir, Scott es bueno, pero él tiende a hablar sobre sus propios problemas, Jackson es un idiota, y Derek...

—Un bastardo, —Stiles terminó por él, y luego sonrió, recordando el nombre que había puesto a Derek cuando se conocieron.—Sourwolf —Se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. —Lo entiendo. Vuelve en cualquier momento, solo que no esperes que la comida grasosa se convierta en algo normal. Trato de controlar el colesterol de mi padre, ¿ya sabes?

Isaac asintió. —Sí, lo entiendo.— sonrió a Stiles con gratitud. —Será mejor que me vaya, Derek se estará preguntando dónde estoy.

Stiles hizo una mueca de simpatía. Sí, tal vez será mejor que corras. Rápido. Hizo un gesto a Isaac mientras vagaba por el camino de entrada antes de cerrar la puerta con un suspiro. Bueno, esta fue ciertamente la noche del viernes más extraña que había tenido por un tiempo.

***

Isaac se convirtió en un visitante semi regular después de eso, a pesar de que nunca le contó a Stiles los motivos de sus visitas. Fue aproximadamente un mes y medio después de esa primera visita que Isaac tuvo la pesadilla. Isaac se despertó sudando, el corazón palpitando, y con un grito atrapado en su garganta. Estaba huyendo por instinto, todavía medio atrapado en el sueño, pero el instinto no le decía que fuera a su alfa y le decía que encontrara consuelo. Isaac solo conocía un lugar donde se sentía cómodo, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el Beta tocaba la ventana de Stiles.

A pesar del hecho de que había estado viendo mucho más a Isaac últimamente, Stiles aún esperaba a Scott cuando salió de la cama y abrió las cortinas para regañar a su invitado por llamar tan fuerte. —Mi padre está en la cama, imbécil; se supone que debes llamar primero, —siseó, no lo suficientemente despierto como para reconocer su error hasta después de que él había abierto la ventana y dejado entrar a Isaac. Stiles parpadeó estúpidamente, al igual que la primera noche. —Oh. Eres tu.

Isaac vaciló antes de subir el resto del camino a través de la ventana; actualmente tenía una pierna sobre el alféizar. —Me puedo ir, —ofreció torpemente, a pesar de que cada instinto le decía que se quedara.

Stiles echó un vistazo a la cara de Isaac, medio iluminado por la luz de la luna, y supo que no podía pedirle que hiciera eso. —No, no, no seas estúpido, —dijo rápidamente, retrocediendo hacia el escritorio para poder encender una luz y encontrar un par de pantalones de chándal para ponerse sobre los boxers en los que había estado durmiendo. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Isaac se encogió de hombros. —¿Más o menos? Nada con el resto de la manada, solo... tuve una pesadilla. Me sentí como si no pudiera respirar. —Se movió para sentarse en la silla del escritorio; quería a Stiles cerca, pero en realidad no quería contacto físico.

—¿Tuviste un ataque de pánico?, —Preguntó Stiles, todavía inseguro al lado del escritorio, con la cara arrugada por la confusión. —¿Y tú viniste aquí? —Comenzó a entender. —Oh, Scott te dijo que solía conseguirlos, ¿verdad? —Soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Sí, probablemente necesites algo de comer. Puedo bajar y agarrar algo, ¿quieres dulce o salado? Personalmente, iría por dulce, pero es lo que sea que sientas, supongo.

Scott en realidad no dijo tal cosa, pero Isaac no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. —No sé si fue un ataque de pánico, —dijo con incertidumbre, —pero probablemente cerca. Y um, dulce, pero no ¿demasiado dulce?

Stiles no conocía la definición de 'demasiado dulce' por lo que regresó a su habitación unos minutos más tarde con un enorme tazón de helado súper dulce de chocolate para Isaac y un tazón pequeño para él; no se suponía que debía comer a altas horas de la noche. Le entregó el cuenco de Isaac y se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, dejando espacio para que el Beta se uniera a él si lo deseaba. —Entonces, ¿quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó alrededor de un bocado de brownie.

Isaac tomó el cuenco con gratitud, el frío lo ayudó a mantenerse en la tierra. Comió unos bocados antes de hablar. —Fue... fue mi padre. Él era... un idiota. Un jodido abusivo. —Masticó lentamente un trozo de brownie antes de continuar. —No me golpeaba, él solo... me arrojaba cosas. Cosas rompibles Y si se rompen, o me lastiman, él diría que fue... fue mi culpa.

La boca de Stiles se abrió y le cayó un poco de helado. Casi deja caer su tazón en su prisa para limpiarlo con el dorso de su mano. —Mierda, amigo, eso es horrible, —murmuró una vez que recuperó la compostura. —Eso es... Mierda. Lo siento. —Tomó aliento. —¿Es por eso que Derek te mordió?¿Para poder salir?

Isaac asintió. —No podría decírselo a nadie. ellos no me creerían. Lo intenté, cuando era más joven, pero él... Bueno, las acusaciones no permanecieron. —Isaac revolvió ociosamente su helado, dando un mordisco. —Esa fue la primera vez que me encerró en el congelador.

—¿En el congelador? —Stiles repitió, horrorizado. Su propio helado estaba completamente olvidado. —Mi padre es el sheriff. Él te creerá; Haré que él te crea.

Isaac se encogió de hombros con un hombro. —No importa ahora; Soy más fuerte que él, más rápido, y tengo mi manada. Y a ti. —Lo último fue dicho tentativamente; Isaac puede haber estado pasando más tiempo con Stiles últimamente, pero eso no significaba que fueran amigos.

Stiles entendió la vacilación de Isaac e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por asentir con firmeza, lo que probablemente solo lo hizo parecer estúpido. —Sí, absolutamente, hombre, —estuvo de acuerdo firmemente. —Tú me tienes a mí, y a todos los demás. Pero, tio. Tienes que querer que lo castiguen por lo que hizo. A menos que: no vas a matarlo, ¿o sí?

Isaac resopló. —No, a menos que venga detrás de mí, —murmuró, apuñalando su helado medio derretido. —No soy estúpido. Lo quiero muerto, pero no atacaré sin provocación.

Stiles suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo, pero podía ver totalmente de dónde venía Isaac. —Está bien, no le diré a mi papá, —prometió. —No, a menos que cambies de opinión. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Derek al respecto. Lo que hizo tu padre fue horrible, pero... convertirte en un asesino te cambia, hombre. Definitivamente habla con Derek.

Isaac hizo un ruido evasivo, terminando su helado. —Tal vez, —permitió, poniendo su tazón a un lado. —¿Puedo quedarme la noche?

—Claro, —dijo Stiles, porque no había forma de que pudiera rechazar esa cara. Isaac tenía una mirada de cachorro pateado que rivalizaría con la de Scott. —Uh, cogeré el suelo. ¿Estás seguro de que a Derek no le importará?

Isaac asintió. —A Derek no le importará, siempre y cuando no llegue tarde al entrenamiento, —dijo despreocupadamente. —Y no tienes que dormir en el suelo; beneficio de ser un hombre lobo: no estaré tan dolorido como tú estarías en la mañana.

Stiles sonrió. —Bien, está bien entonces. Te traeré una almohada y algunas mantas. El baño está justo al final del pasillo si lo necesitas. —Desapareció de la habitación de nuevo para agarrar lo que necesitaba del armario de la ropa blanca, y se preguntó cómo diablos su vida había llegado a esto.

***

Alrededor de una semana después de eso, Derek mordió a Erica y Boyd. Isaac, Scott y Jackson habían sido informados, afortunadamente, esta vez, y se les dio la oportunidad de hablar en contra. Nadie lo hizo, por lo que Erica Reyes y Vernon Boyd se unieron al grupo Hale.

Boyd tenía fuerza, mientras que Erica era un poco más estratega. Derek los vio pelear con los otros Betas, asintiendo con aprobación. —Sigue adelante, —ordenó. —Boyd, necesitas aprender a defenderte mejor. Mantén la guardia alta, incluso cuando atacas. Erica, esto no es un juego. Sé que estás emocionada de que ya no seas epiléptica, pero necesitas aprender a controlarte a ti misma.

Erica se rió, bailando fácilmente fuera del camino de un golpe particularmente salvaje de Boyd antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder un paso o dos. —Por favor, —le dijo a Derek, descuidadamente echándose el pelo sobre el hombro mientras se volvía para sonreírle. —¿Quién va ganando? ¡Oomph! —Boyd la había acusado, y ahora la levantó fácilmente por encima de su cabeza. —¡Dios mío, gilipollas! ¡Bájame!

Derek negó con la cabeza. —De eso estoy hablando. Es genial ver tu entusiasmo, pero no puedes bajar la guardia. Solo porque no haya peligros en Beacon Hills por ahora no significa que no habrá en el futuro, —gruñó Derek. —Mi trabajo es enseñarte a sobrevivir.

Erica dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Boyd la obligó a ponerse de pie y se volvió hacia Derek con las manos en las caderas. —Entonces enséñame, —se retó, con la ceja levantada.

Derek levantó una ceja. —Desafiar al Alfa no es un movimiento inteligente, —dijo lentamente, crujiendo el cuello y haciendo rodar sus hombros. El resto de los Betas retrocedieron unos pasos instintivamente cuando Derek dio un paso adelante. En cuestión de minutos, Derek tenía a Erica inmovilizada, con el pie en el hombro. —¿Crees que eres rápida? No lo eres. No tan rápida como lo necesitas ser. Deja de pensar que eres invencible, o que puedes huir del peligro, porque no puedes. —Derek le dio un giro con el brazo, su rostro en blanco al oír el chasquido del hueso. —No me vuelvas a desafiar.

El grito de Erica rasgó el silencio en dos, y tan pronto como Derek la soltó, ella se desplomó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella las ocultó del resto de la manada al darse vuelta y acurrucarse sobre sí misma, con el brazo acunado contra su pecho.

Derek se volvió hacia el resto de la manada, señalando a Boyd y Jackson. —Vosotros dos, adelante, —dijo en breve, y los Betas, con una última mirada a Erica, obedecieron.

Scott e Isaac esperaron hasta que Derek se centró en los otros Betas antes de mudarse a Erica. Isaac alcanzó su lado sano, tocando ligeramente su hombro. —¿Erica?

Scott frunció el ceño. —Su brazo no está sanando, —murmuró. —Necesitamos obtener ayuda médica real.

—¿Dónde? —siseó Isaac. —No podemos llevarla al hospital.

Scott pensó por un momento. —Stiles. Él es bueno con los primeros auxilios, y él sabe de nosotros.

Isaac miró a Derek, pero el Alfa todavía estaba distraído. O bien lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Isaac no sabía cuál preferiría. —Todo bien. Erica, ¿puedes soportarlo?

—Sí, —Echó bruscamente Erica, aferrándose a los jirones de su valentía, pero gimió lastimosamente cuando los chicos la ayudaron a levantarse y se apoyaron pesadamente en Scott. —¿Dijo que vamos a ver a Stiles?

Scott apoyó a Erica en un lado, mientras que Isaac tomó el otro; fue Scott quien le respondió. —Sí, él es bueno con primeros auxilios, —Scott explicó mientras salían de la estación de tren abandonada. —Podrá ayudar, al menos hasta que te recuperes.

Les tomó casi una hora llegar a la casa de Stiles, e incluso en ese momento, el brazo de Erica apenas había comenzado a sanar. Scott golpeó la puerta principal de Stiles, agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte que el Sheriff se había ido por el día. ¡Stiles! ¡Abre!

Esta vez, Stiles realmente se dejó caer en su prisa por abrir la puerta, pero se recuperó rápidamente e incluso logró parecer sereno cuando abrió la puerta. —¿Dónde está el fuego, hermano?, —Exigió, dividido entre divertido, molesto y preocupado. La preocupación ganó cuando notó a la chica rubia del brazo de Scott. Ella parecía estar sufriendo. —¿Quién es ésta?

—Erica, —respondió Scott. —Ella y Boyd son los Betas más nuevos. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Uhh, seguro, —respondió Stiles, tambaleándose hacia atrás y fuera del camino para que los Betas pudieran entrar. —Eso no explica por qué ella está tan golpeada. ¿Los hombres lobo no tienen poderes curativos súper rápidos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay otro Gran Malo en la ciudad?

Scott resopló. —No; si lo fuera, ella ya habría sanado. Derek le rompió el brazo. ¿Todavía tienes ese gigante botiquín de primeros auxilios ?

—Sí, todavía tengo... espera. —Stiles había estado subiendo las escaleras para localizar el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando lo que Scott había dicho finalmente se había hundido, y giró la cabeza tan rápido que se le partió el cuello. —¿Derek hizo eso? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo desafié —respondió Erica, alejándose de Scott para ponerse de pie por su cuenta. —Me lo merecía.

Stiles resopló. —Tengo mis dudas. Quédate aquí, voy a encontrar algo para atar tu brazo. Scott, dale a todos una bebida o algo así.

Scott miró a Isaac, que solo dijo 'agua', y a Erica, quien asintió. Scott agarró vasos de la cocina, los llenó rápidamente con hielo y agua y luego los trajo de vuelta. —No merecías el brazo roto, sino el pateo en el culo, sí, —dijo Scott, burlándose ligeramente de Erica.

Erica frunció el ceño a Scott. —Lo que sea. Él estaba siendo un idiota.

—Lo puedo ver.— Stiles entró a la habitación, radiante, y empujó a Scott fuera del camino para que pudiera sentarse junto a Erica. —Está bien, voy a tratar de no hacerte daño. sólo...

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Soy un hombre lobo, Stiles. Mi umbral de dolor es muy alto.

Stiles solo la miró. —Por eso estabas tan verde cuando entraste a mi puerta pidiendo mi ayuda, —dijo secamente.

—No pregunté...

—¡Oh Dios mío, cállate y déjame trabajar mi magia! —En cuestión de minutos, Stiles tenía el brazo de Erica atado en una honda, con una pegatina de cara sonriente en él porque era un idiota. —Como nuevo. Solo, por favor piensa dos veces antes de provocar a Derek de nuevo. El tipo no está del todo bien, ¿sabes?

Scott resopló, e Isaac se movió incómodo. —Derek no es tan malo, —ofreció, su voz tímida y un poco incierta. —Es un Alfa decente.

Scott rodó los ojos. —Sí, no lo describiría como 'decente'. ¡Rompió el brazo de Erica, sin ninguna razón!

Stiles sonrió. —Me alegra ver que aún tienes algo de sentido, —le dijo a Scott con aprobación. —Lo he dicho desde el principio, el tipo es peligroso. Pero entiendo por qué tienes que estar en una manada con él; Simplemente no entiendo por qué tienes que dejar que él te mate a golpes.

Scott rodó los ojos. —Él es el Alfa, —dijo, escupiendo la última palabra como si le hubiera dejado un mal sabor de boca. —Nos está 'entrenando', pero es aprender haciéndolo. Él no explica nada.

—Bueno, creo que lo está haciendo mal, —anunció Stiles irritado. —Creo...

—No importa lo que pienses, —señaló Erica, suave y disculpándose. —No eres manada.

Stiles chasqueó la boca. Ella tenía razón.

***

No volvieron a la estación de tren hasta bien entrada la noche, y todo lo que Derek hizo fue mirarlos. —Hacedme saber si os vais a ir tanto tiempo de nuevo, —dijo rígidamente antes de desaparecer en la habitación que había reclamado como suya.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Boyd levantó la vista lentamente cuando alguien se sentó frente a él en el almuerzo. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de ver que era Stilinski. —¿Puedo ayudarte?, —Preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles alegremente, holgazaneando ingeniosamente en su silla como si estuviera sentado con Boyd todos los días. —He oído que te has unido al club de fans de Derek, y me preguntaba cómo te va.

Boyd estudió a Stiles atentamente. —Va bien, —dijo finalmente. —¿Por qué te importa?

Stiles miró boquiabierto a Boyd. —Puede ser porque uno de sus otros fanáticos apareciera en mi puerta anoche, con un brazo roto que no sanaba.

Boyd alzó una ceja no impresionado. —¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?, —Preguntó casualmente, alanceando un trozo de brócoli y sumergiéndolo en el queso. —Habría sanado perfectamente bien por sí mismo.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —No estoy seguro de si han dicho que las lesiones infligidas por un Alfa tardan más tiempo en sanar que las normales, —dijo con impaciencia, —pero de cualquier forma, ¿por qué Derek inflige lesiones en sus Betas? Es un poco capullo, ¿no?

Boyd se encogió de hombros. —Él es el Alfa. Erica lo desafió; él tenía que hacer un punto.

—¿Por eso le rompió el brazo? —Exijo Stiles, sentándose derecho para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa, en la cara de Boyd. —Eso no está bien, hombre.

Los ojos de Boyd brillaron, y gruñó por lo bajo. —Es la forma en que nos está entrenando; ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo mejor, humano? —gruñó.

—¡Woah, woah! —Stiles retrocedió, levantó las manos, con una risita nerviosa. —No es necesario que sea todo cachorro gruñón, amigo. Lo entiendo. Tu: Gran Lobo Malo/Yo: Caperucita Roja. Bien, bien. Solo estaba transmitiendo mi preocupación, es todo.

Boyd resopló. —Bien. Mira, te agradecemos que hayas ayudado a Erica e Isaac. —Él guardó silencio por un momento. —Solo no te acerques a Derek.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Por qué no?, —Preguntó, porque no pudo evitarlo, e inmediatamente retrocedió. —Quiero decir, no es que estuviera planeando hacerlo. A él le gusta golpearme y, cuando eso sucede, curo aún más lento que vosotros, no es que me haya infligido un daño duradero. Todavía. Entonces, definitivamente no estaba en mi agenda hacerle una visita. Pero, di que yo quería. ¿Exactamente, por qué está fuera de límites

—Sentirá que estás amenazando su posición. Él puede ignorar el hecho de que Isaac va a ti por consuelo, no a él, y puede ignorar a Scott e Isaac llevando a Erica para que le cures, siempre y cuando no se la frotes en la cara. —Boyd se puso de pie, levantando su bandeja y alejándose sin decir una palabra más.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, perplejo, mientras veía a Boyd alejarse. ¿Cómo podría darle a Isaac acceso a su suministro de helado y amenazar la posición de Derek en el manada? Por una vez en su vida, todos sintieron que Stiles estaba drogado.

***

A la semana siguiente, Isaac regresó a Stiles tres veces más, Erica dos, e incluso Boyd apareció una vez. Ninguno de los Beta había elegido conscientemente aparecer, solo lo hicieron, buscando consuelo cuando no podían obtenerlo de su Alfa.

Una semana después, Isaac apareció con una pierna rota. —Entrenamiento, —explicó, su expresión dolía. —Yo era demasiado lento.

—¡Jodido Jesucristo! —Stiles graznó, saltando por encima del umbral para rodear a Isaac con un brazo y soportar su peso. —Vamos, ¿puedes subir las escaleras? Estúpida pregunta, sofá. ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?

—Penosamente, —gruñó Isaac, apretando los dientes contra el dolor. —De acuerdo, va a tomar un tiempo sanar.

—Idiota, —Stiles masculló afectuosamente mientras ayudaba a Isaac a entrar a la casa. —Afortunadamente para ti, tengo mi propio par de muletas, porque soy un torpe masivo que las necesita de forma regular. ¿Los analgésicos funcionan para los hombres lobo?

Isaac se apoyó en el apoyo de Stiles. —Sí, solo necesitaré mucho más que la dosis usual.

—Bueno, una sobredosis todo lo que quieras, simplemente no te mueras, —le dijo Stiles, forzando la alegría en su voz. Maldición, iba a matar a Derek Hale.

Llegaron a la sala de estar con una molestia mínima y Stiles no hizo ningún comentario cuando Isaac se dejó caer sin gracia en el sofá a favor de correr escaleras arriba para obtener lo que necesitaba. Al final, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por la pierna de Isaac, pero le permitió tragar tanta aspirina como quisiera y le dio un par de muletas que el Sheriff tenía a mano para su torpe hijo. Una vez que había conseguido mantener la pierna lejos de la cabeza de Isaac, Stiles finalmente se permitió sentarse junto a su amigo.

—Debo decirlo, hombre, —suspiró disculpándose. —Derek es un maldito imbécil. Incluso dejando a un lado las cuestiones morales, él sabe que tardan más en sanar si un Alfa los hiere. Romper partes de ti solo te pondrá fuera de acción por unos días, lo que te hace completamente inútil. Sin ofender.

Isaac se encogió de hombros, acercándose un poco más para que Stiles y él chocaran. —Sí, no tiene sentido. Pero creo... Él podría ser un buen Alfa. Una muy buena. Él se preocupa por nosotros, él solo... tiene una forma extraña de mostrarlo. Ardió, casi literalmente, la última vez que mostró signos de preocuparse por alguien.

Stiles suspiró. Sabía eso, por supuesto que sí, y podía entender qué tan reacio debía estar Derek para mostrar afecto, pero si iba a dejar que eso le impidiera cuidar adecuadamente a su manada, tal vez no debería haber empezado un manada. Pero entonces, no era tan fácil, ¿verdad? —Boyd dijo que vienen a mí en busca de consuelo, —cubrió con cautela. —Como que si no pudieran obtenerlo de Derek.

Isaac asintió. —Sí. A veces necesitamos consuelo de alguien que no es un compañero Beta. Y Derek no es exactamente una persona reconfortante. Se movió —en su lugar, queriendo acercarse pero sin atreverse.

—Sí, supongo que no, —Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Pero siempre son bienvenidos aquí, para lo que necesiten. Solo prepárate para explicar las extrañas heridas a mi papá, porque él estará aquí un día y estarás solo con eso.

Isaac se rió entre dientes. —Siempre podrías decírselo, ya sabes, —sugirió.

Stiles se mofó y le dio a Isaac su mejor cara de 'por favor'. —Sí, claro, porque eso saldría muy bien, —bufó. —Hey Papá, te he estado mintiendo durante los últimos dos años, ese tipo, que Scott y yo una vez acusamos de asesinato, es en realidad un hombre lobo, y ahora lo es como la mitad de la escuela, Scott incluido, y algunas veces vienen porque Derek los golpeó o necesitan un abrazo. ¿Es genial que corro con criaturas sobrenaturales todos los días? ¡Pssht! Sí claro. Si él no pensara que estoy loco, nunca me dejará salir de nuevo de casa.

Isaac frunció el ceño. —Sí, supongo que eso realmente no funcionaría bien. Aún así, tienes suerte. Al menos a tu padre le importaras.

Stiles chocó con sus hombros, como Isaac lo había hecho antes. —Ahora tienes una nueva familia, —razonó en voz baja. —Tienes a la manada y... y a mi. Nos preocupamos por ti. Y conocemos tu pequeño secreto peludo; ¡un extra!

Isaac sonrió. —Sí, es bueno tenerlos chicos, —admitió, tomando la iniciación de contacto físico de Stiles como una excusa para apoyarse más completamente contra el otro adolescente. —Yo... la manada se siente como si le faltara algo, a veces.

Stiles suspiró y tomó la iniciativa, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Isaac. —Derek sacará su cabeza de su trasero eventualmente, —prometió, aunque parecía tan seguro como lo sentía. —Las cosas van a mejorar.

Isaac asintió, aunque podía oír la mentira en los latidos del corazón de Stiles. —Sí. Sí, tienes razón, —masculló, suspirando silenciosamente mientras se acomodaba contra Stiles.

***

Isaac se quedó por unas horas más, hasta que el padre de Stiles llegó a casa y insinuó no sutilmente que se estaba haciendo tarde. Normalmente Stiles protestaría, pero realmente le convenía sus intereses para que Isaac se fuera; él tenía algo que tenía que hacer, y no podía con el Beta todavía en su casa. Después de un adiós amistoso y una conversación ridículamente incómoda con su padre, durante la cual Stiles tuvo que convencerlo de que él y Isaac no estaban saliendo, Stiles se dirigió al piso de arriba y agarró su teléfono. Ni siquiera le dio a Derek la oportunidad de saludar cuando recogió.

—Tengo algo aquí de lo que realmente creo que deberíamos hablar. Como ahora. La ventana está abierta.

Derek se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Stiles, pero solo ligeramente. Sus Betas habían estado yendo al humano cada vez más por la comodidad. —Estaré allí, —dijo en brevemente, colgando mientras se dirigía hacia la casa Stilinski.

Stiles puede haber estado tumbado en la silla de su computadora y mirando al techo, pero estaba en alerta máxima, tenso y escuchando el más mínimo ruido que delataría la llegada de Derek, así que fue más que un poco embarazoso que solo se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba solo cuando el Alfa en cuestión aclaró su garganta. Stiles se cayó de su silla. —¡Santa mierda! —siseó mientras se ponía de pie. —¿Estás seguro de que no eres parte del gato? —Derek estaba apoyado contra la pared junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, mirando decididamente poco impresionado. Lo que sea. Stiles tenía habilidades locas y Derek lo sabía. —Estoy seguro de que te dije que llamaras.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Considerando que mis Betas te visitan más que yo, tal vez deberías simplemente decirles. —Miró al humano sospechosamente; ¿Qué era lo que hizo que sus Betas confiaran en Stilinski más que él a veces? —¿Querías hablar conmigo sobre algo?

—Sí. Cierto. Lo hice.— Stiles se compuso, encontrando sorprendentemente fácil volver a la cólera que había sentido cuando Isaac había aparecido en su puerta antes. Él niveló a Derek con una mirada dura. —¿Qué diablos estás pensando, dejando moratones en tus Betas regularmente?

Derek le devolvió la mirada impasible. —Entrenarlos, —dijo con calma. —Necesitan aprender a defenderse contra criaturas mucho más fuertes que ellos.

—Entonces, ¿los rompes en pequeños pedazos cuando no cumplen tus estándares? —preguntó Stiles incrédulo. —¿Por qué mordiste a Isaac, Derek?

—Quería una salida, —dijo Derek entre dientes. —Le dije para qué estaba incribiéndose.

—¿Suscribirse para qué? —Stiles desafió, luchando por mantener la voz baja. —¿Más abuso? Él me habló de su padre, de lo que le hizo antes de darle la mordida. Entonces, sí, puedo ver por qué lo hiciste. Muy noble de tu parte, Derek. Llévenlo de su gilipollas de un padre y denle la seguridad de una manada y un Alfa cuyo trabajo es cuidarlo y ocuparse de él. Pero el padre de Isaac nunca lo golpeó, y apareció aquí hoy con una pierna rota. ¡Eres peor que su padre!

Antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apretó a Stiles contra la pared, con los dientes al descubierto cuando se puso de puntillas en la cara del adolescente. —¿Por qué te importa?, —Siseó. —No eres de la manada. Tú no eres un lobo.

Normalmente, Stiles se desinflaría y retrocedería y admitiría su humilde condición humana, pero no pudo hacerlo esta vez; esto se sentía demasiado importante, demasiado urgente, y Stiles estaba furioso. —¡No importa que no esté en la manada!, —Insistió, y supo que Derek podría escuchar el salvaje martilleo de su corazón mientras la adrenalina inundaba su sistema. —Isaac es mi amigo, ¡y lo estás lastimando! Boyd y Erica, también, y tal vez Jackson, no sé. Pero incluso Jackson no se lo merece, y le juro por Dios, Derek, que si descubro que has lastimado a Scott, te mataré yo mismo.

—Scott ha estado mejor que los demás, —admitió Derek lentamente. —Pero los otros necesitan aprender. La única forma de hacerlo es haciéndolo de sus propios errores.

—Vale, —dijo Stiles. —Deja que cometan sus propios errores, señalales dónde se equivocaron y ayúdalos a ser mejores la próxima vez. Como un maestro, entrenador, lo que sea, está destinado a hacer. Sé que estás tratando de enseñarles cómo no ser atacados por cosas que quieren lastimarlos, pero tú no eres una de esas cosas. Así que deja de lastimarlos.

Derek no dijo nada por varios momentos. —No lo hago a propósito, —dijo rígidamente. —Y todo lo que viene detrás de ellos los dañará mucho peor.

Stiles gimió. Él no podía creer esto. —No lo haces a propósito, —repitió el loro sarcásticamente. —No puedes controlarte a ti mismo, ¿pero estás tratando de enseñarles? ¿Te estás escuchando en este momento? No, no respondas eso. Por supuesto que no. Eres un jodido idiota. —Suspiró, irritado, y se pasó una mano por la cara. De ninguna manera iba a ganar esta batalla con Derek, todavía no y ciertamente no así. Y así fue como llegó a la siguiente conclusión: —Iré a todas y cada una de las futuras reuniones de manada.

La respuesta de Derek fue instantánea. —No, —gruñó. —Las reuniones de la manada son solo para eso: manada. Y tú no lo eres.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles, porque lo sabía, y aunque estaba contento con su condición humana, todavía se le podía amargar por el aislamiento que conllevaba. —Pero si sigues rompiendo tus Betas, seguirán acudiendo a mí para arreglarlos, y la mayoría de las veces se ponen incluso peor en el camino hasta aquí. Si estoy en las reuniones de la manada, puedo arreglarlos a medida que los lastimes, lo que significa que sanarán más rápido. Solo piense en mí como su paramédico de emergencia en el sitio.

Derek miró al humano cautelosamente, sopesando sus palabras cuidadosamente. Finalmente, él habló. —No te quiero en las reuniones de la manada, pero los otros probablemente serían más felices si estuvieras allí. Solo quédate fuera del camino, y quédate quieto.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Sí señor, —bufó. —No te metas en el camino de su exclusivo negocio de lobos mientras pasas el rato con su exclusivo club de lobos. Lo tengo.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos. —Solo vas a estar allí para los Betas, —le recordó a Stiles. —Me reservo el derecho de echarte si te vuelves demasiado molesto. —Con eso, el Alfa saltó por la ventana. Un rato después, le envió a Stiles un mensaje: Mañana, 3:30

***

La asistencia de Stiles a las reuniones de la manada se convirtió en algo habitual, e incluso Derek estaba empezando a aceptar que no iría a ninguna parte. Todo comenzó como Stiles había dicho que lo haría, con él a su disposición para administrar primeros auxilios cada vez que Derek se ponía demasiado agresivo con los Betas, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas se volvía más que eso. Stiles aún no interfirió con el negocio de la manada más que para remendar a sus amigos, pero comenzó a quedarse después de las sesiones de entrenamiento para simplemente pasar el rato y escuchar, a menudo con uno o más de los Betas sobre él. Isaac siempre estaba debajo de un brazo, acurrucado cerca, y la mayoría de las veces Erica estaba debajo del otro. Boyd y Scott e incluso Jackson últimamente siempre estuvieron cerca, si no lo tocaban, a poca distancia. Era amable, aunque, quizás especialmente porque, obviamente, Derek lo odiaba.

Los mensajes dejaron de aparecer unas semanas después, en gran parte porque las reuniones siempre tenían lugar a la misma hora el mismo día a menos que hubiera una emergencia, así que cuando Stiles entró a la estación dos meses después de que él y Derek tuvieron su disputa, Se sorprendió al ver a todos holgazanear, sin hacer gran cosa. Derek no estaba a la vista. —Hey chicos, —saludó alegremente, incluso mientras seguía buscando al elusivo Alfa. —¿Llegué temprano?

Isaac negó con la cabeza. —Es el aniversario del incendio. Derek no ha salido de su habitación todavía.

Las cejas de Stiles se dispararon hacia su cabello. —Oh. De acuerdo. —Sintió que debería haberlo sabido, pero no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo. La única vez que había vislumbrado la fecha fue cuando robó el archivo de su padre, y eso fue hace más de un año. —¿Debería irme?

Scott negó con la cabeza. —Él necesita su manada, a toda. No estamos entrenando hoy, solo estamos aquí para apoyo.

Boyd señaló hacia una de las aberturas en la pared. —Está por allí.

Stiles siguió la mirada de Boyd con la suya, perplejo. ¿Pensaron que debería ir a ver a Derek? El Alfa no había hablado con nadie hoy. ¿Por qué querría ver a Stiles, de todas las personas? No importaba lo que Scott dijera, Stiles no era de la manada. Pero no estaba por encima de empujar al enojado oso con un palo, con las mejores intenciones en el fondo, por supuesto, así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió en la dirección que Boyd indicó.

Derek apenas se había movido de su cama todo el día; no importaba lo que alguien más hubiera dicho, no estaba enojado. Reflexionando, tal vez, pero pensó que estaba permitido. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba; gruñó por lo bajo cuando vio que era Stiles, pero fue poco entusiasta. Después de pasar dos meses muy cerca del humano, Derek tuvo que admitir, para sí mismo, que estaba empezando a ver por qué los Betas acudían a él después del entrenamiento.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ver cómo estás, —respondió Stiles honestamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sin embargo, su comentario habitual no era exactamente apropiado en este momento. —Isaac dijo que no te has movido todo el día.

—Me he movido, —murmuró Derek petulantemente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Entonces puedes ir y decirles que estoy vivo.

Stiles se burló. —Saben que todavía estás vivo, idiota. Solo están preocupados por ti. Estamos, —corrigió rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. —¿Vas a venir a hablar con nosotros o vas a quedarte allí el resto del día?

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Derek, levantando una ceja.

El rubor de Stiles se profundizó. —Sí, nosotros, —insistió, suspirando. —Derek, no estoy aquí por el resto del manada. Si quieres hablar, voy a escuchar.

Derek estuvo en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, él se encogió de hombros. —¿De qué hay que hablar? Conseguí matar a casi toda mi familia a manos de mi "novia" psicótica y cazadora mayor , —dijo en voz baja, sin mirar a Stiles.

—No hiciste que los mataran, —dijo Stiles suavemente. —Tu novia psicótica, mayor y cazadora los mató, pero no fue tu culpa.

—¡Le di la información que necesitaba!, —Espetó Derek, girando la cabeza para poder mirar a Stiles. —Yo también atrapé a mi familia allí.

—Eso no es verdad, —argumentó Stiles, acercándose cautelosamente a la cama. —Cometiste un error al decírselo, claro, pero estabas enamorado y pensabas que podías confiar en ella. ¿Cómo podrías haber sabido que ella era una cazadora? Y aunque lo hubieras hecho, no hay forma de que pudieras haber adivinado que ella era una perra loca que estaba dispuesta a violar el código de honor de su familia. Eras solo un niño, Derek.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Un niño que era un hombre lobo nacido, y conocía el olor a acónito, —señaló, moviéndose inconscientemente, de modo que había un lugar para Stiles en la cama. —Sabía que había cazadores en la ciudad, y el acónito no es exactamente común. Debí juntar las piezas, al menos le dije a mi familia con quién estaba saliendo. —Derek pensó que era cierto lo que decían; en retrospectiva.

Stiles suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin tocar a Derek pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hacerlo si quería. —No importa que fueras un hombre lobo o que sabías que los cazadores estaban en la ciudad. Todavía eras un niño; no podrías haber predicho lo que iba a suceder. Kate te manipuló específicamente para que no pudieras predecirlo.

Derek refunfuñó por lo bajo, acercándose a Stiles a regañadientes. No le gustaba ir a Stilinski en busca de consuelo, pero su lobo sí; fue influido por la reacción de la manada hacia el humano; ya casi era un manada.

—No puedo imaginar cómo debe ser perder a toda tu familia, —murmuró Stiles, sin mirar a Derek y, por lo tanto, completamente perdido su conflicto interno. —Pero sé lo que es sentirse responsable por la muerte de un ser querido. Sé cómo te pesa, cada segundo de cada día. Y aunque nunca podré hacer que lo creas, también sé, con total certeza, que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Derek amargamente. —¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?

—Porque no era mío, —dijo Stiles simplemente, volteándose a mirar a Derek a los ojos.

Eso arrojó a Derek en un bucle. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó cautelosamente, acercándose distraídamente.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Lo que pasó con mi madre... no fue lo mismo, no estoy tratando de comparar, —comenzó con cuidado. —Ni siquiera tiene sentido que me culpe a mí mismo, pero lo hago. Todos los días me levanto odiándome, deseando que fuera yo en lugar de ella, que podría haber hecho algo para salvarla. —Su respiración se enganchó y cerró los ojos, centrándose. —Sientes que jugaste un papel activo en sus muertes, pero no lo hiciste. Kate lo hizo para que no tengas más remedio que sentarte allí y ver cómo sucede. Justo como tuve que hacerlo. —Stiles abrió los ojos. —Así es como lo sé.

Derek vaciló, tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación, pero después de un momento finalmente se decidió por seguir sus instintos, sentado al lado de Stiles y envolviendo con un brazo al adolescente. Aceptarlo y ofrecerle consuelo como compañero de equipo.

Stiles se inclinó hacia Derek con un suspiro de gratitud, levantando una mano para descansar en el centro del pecho del hombre lobo. Derek era cálido y sólido y olía increíble; era todo lo que Stiles podía hacer para evitar derretirse en un charco, agotado emocionalmente. En cambio, aceptó el consuelo y la solidaridad por lo que era, y trató de devolver algo de eso. Si el silencio mientras los envolvía se sentía cargado de alguna manera, Stiles ciertamente no iba a mencionarlo.

***

Después de eso, aunque Derek no comenzó a pasar tanto tiempo con Stiles como lo hicieron los Beta, era notablemente más tolerante con el humano que antes. Todavía era tan rápido para criticar a Stiles si empezaba a molestar a Derek, pero ahora era más sarcástico que enojado.

Allison acorraló a Stiles aproximadamente una semana después de la conversación en la estación de trenes. —¿Por qué has estado saliendo con Derek? —ella siseó. —¡Es peligroso!

—¡No lo es!, —Soltó Stiles antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Se desinfló un poco, al no darse cuenta de que se había hinchado. —Está bien, eso fue ridículo, por supuesto que es peligroso. Pero no tanto para que probablemente realmente me lastime. Y de todos modos, estoy saliendo con el resto de la manada también. ¿Por qué no me adviertes que Scott es peligroso?

Allison se estremeció ante la mención de Scott, pero siguió avanzando sin parar. —Todos los hombres lobo son peligrosos, —ella siseó. —Los Alfas aún más. ¿Has olvidado cómo te trató Derek el año pasado? ¿Qué le hizo a su tío, por el poder? Si cree que puede obtener más poder de él, hará lo mismo contigo.

—Derek no quiere nada de mí, —Stiles insistió, su tono amargo. —No tengo nada que valga la pena. Ni siquiera me consideran como de la manada, solo estoy allí para arreglarlos cuando Derek los rompe durante el entrenamiento. —Y para proporcionar el abrazo no tan ocasional, pero Allison no necesitaba saber eso; ya estaba mutilado por el hecho de que estaba siendo visiblemente intimidado por una chica en el medio de la escuela.

Allison resopló. —¿Confían en ti para eso? ¿Para curarlos? Sí, eso definitivamente parece que no eres un manada. —Suspiró. —Stiles, ten cuidado. Ya ha habido suficientes bajas debido a los Hales. Beacon Hills no necesita otra.

Stiles realmente se ahogó en su propia saliva. —¿Me estás jodiendo?, —Exigió, con el corazón acelerado mientras el viento finalmente llenaba sus velas. —El incidente con la mayor cantidad de víctimas en esta ciudad involucró a los Hales, claro, ¡pero fue un miembro de tu familia el responsable! Solo queda un Hale por culpa de tu tía. Así que tal vez debería tener cuidado a tu alrededor. —Fue una cosa mala de decir, pero Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Su mejor amiga todavía estaba sufriendo a causa de esta chica, y Derek no se merecía las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre él. O tal vez lo hizo, pero Stiles no quería escucharlos.

Allison miró a Stiles, sorprendida. —¡No tuve nada que ver con la tía Kate!, —Protestó con vehemencia. —Y yo no soy un cazador, no soy peligrosa como él.

—Claramente los odias tanto como Kate, —argumentó Stiles. —¿Quién dice que no eres tan peligrosa como ella? Derek no lastimaría a nadie sin causa justa, y está entrenando a los Betas para que ellos tampoco lo hagan. Así que deja de molestarme por estar a salvo y ve a hablar con Scott, que apuesto a que es lo que realmente quieres hacer. —Sonrió después de decir eso, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Allison continuó mirando a Stiles, estupefacta. —Son monstruos, Stiles. Pueden parecer humanos, pero no lo son. Es más seguro mantenerse alejado de ellos. —Ella ignoró lo de Scott; lo extrañaba, pero no iba a hablar con él pronto, no con su padre esperando una excusa para poner una bala entre los ojos.

Stiles resopló, impaciente, y se alejó un paso de Allison. —Sigue diciéndote eso, —dijo con frialdad. —Si me disculpas, iré a buscar a mis amigos.

Allison resopló, frustrada. —Bien, —murmuró. —No esperes ninguna simpatía de mí cuando te lastimen. —Con eso, se dio vuelta y se alejó, con la intención de encontrar algo cn lo que sacar su frustración.

***

Stiles no mencionó su intercambio con Allison hasta la próxima reunión del grupo, y solo tentativamente una vez que Derek definitivamente había terminado de hablar. —Umm, entonces, —comenzó, con una mano medio levantada en una parodia incómoda de una situación en el aula. —Creo que tal vez Allison se está poniendo un poco nerviosa acerca de la creciente población de hombres lobo. —Le lanzó a Scott una mirada comprensiva cuando su amigo hizo una mueca ante la mención de su nombre. —Disculpa hombre, pero tuve que decir algo. Me arrinconó el martes y me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de la manada, porque todos vosotros son monstruos y uno de estos días me va a comer. Ella se emocionó bastante al respecto.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero fue Jackson quien habló. —¿Por qué ella?, —Preguntó. —No es su problema, su padre, tal vez, pero no el de ella.

—No lo sé, —respondió Stiles encogiéndose de hombros que empujó a Isaac. El Beta estaba pegado casi constantemente a su lado en estos días. —Lo siento. Pero ella estaba en mi cara, advirtiéndome que tú... —Miró a Derek. ——Me matarás tan pronto como me convierta en algo beneficioso.

Ante eso, el ceño fruncido de Derek se transformó en un gruñido en toda regla. —Me molestas mucho a veces, pero nunca te mataría. No a menos que fueras una amenaza para la manada.

—¡Eso es lo que dije!, —Cantó Stiles, triunfante. —Pero ella no se lo creyó ni un poco; ella parecía inflexible en que todos son realmente peligrosos.

—En cierto modo, ella tiene razón, —Derek se lo permitió. —No somos humanos, no del todo. Somos tanto animales como humanos, y algunas veces el animal gana. Somos peligrosos, si no podemos controlarnos a nosotros mismos.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Vosotros podéis, sin embargo, —señaló. —a pesar de luna llena. Sé que estoy a salvo aquí.

Isaac sonrió, acercándose a Stiles por un lado mientras Scott hacía lo mismo por el otro lado, aplastando a Stiles entre ellos. —Por supuesto que estás a salvo aquí, —dijo Scott poniendo los ojos en blanco. —De ninguna manera dejaríamos que te lastimaran.

Stiles sonrió y aceptó felizmente la oferta de hombre lobo acurrucarse. —Gracias chicos, —dijo en voz baja, con un rasguño adicional de sus uñas contra el cuero cabelludo de Scott. —Ella lo entenderá eventualmente, hermano. Ya lo verás.

Scott suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sí. Pero a menos que su padre lo haga...

—Ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que quiere,, —se ofreció Stiles. —Una vez que se de cuenta de que no eres una amenaza y que toda su familia está loca, ya no tendrá más voz.

Isaac asintió alentador, pero Scott simplemente se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Tal vez. O tal vez la convencerá de unirse a ellos, convertirse en cazadora.

—Eso no sucederá, —dijo Stiles con confianza. —Intenté acusarla de estar tan loca como el resto de su familia, y ella insistió mucho sobre el hecho de que no es una cazadora. No creo que ella quiera tener nada que ver con esa parte particular de su herencia.

Scott guardó silencio por un momento, digiriendo esto. Antes de que pudiera responder, Derek habló. —No confío en Argents, —dijo con cuidado, —pero por lo que vale, Allison es la mejor del montón.

Stiles sonrió a Derek, ridículamente complacido. —¡Dios mío, eres capaz de decir cosas buenas!, —Se rió. —Creo que esa fue su forma de darte su bendición, Scott.

Derek resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando Scott lo miró, cautelosamente esperanzado, asintió. El Beta sonrió y gritó alegremente, saltando sobre Derek, tirando de su Alfa en un abrazo. Derek se sorprendió, pero solo por un momento; tentativamente, él devolvió el abrazo, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca mientras lo hacía.

La expresión de Stiles se suavizó con su sonrisa burlona para dejar paso a una expresión tierna y vagamente impresionada. Ver a Derek abrazar a Scott hizo cosas alegres, revoltosas en su interior, incluso mientras se agitaban con celos. Stiles nunca sería una parte real de la manada, pero tal vez Derek podría manejar esta cosa de Alfa después de todo.

***

Aproximadamente una semana más tarde, la manada se hizo cargo de la casa Stilinski. Scott había revisado para asegurarse de que el Sheriff no estaría en casa por un tiempo, porque no planeaban irse pronto. Scott trajo bebidas, Jackson trajo dinero para la pizza, y Boyd, Erica e Isaac trajeron a Derek.

—¡Noche de Manada! —Scott anunció felizmente cuando Stiles abrió la puerta. —Tienes la mejor colección de TV y películas, así que te estamos ocupando tu casa.

—Uhhhh. —Stiles miró estúpidamente al grupo durante un largo momento, y realmente, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Un malo. Él se recompuso. —Bueno. Vamos, supongo. Le dio a Scott una mirada de '¿qué mierda' cuando el Beta pasó por a su lado para entrar a la casa, pero pegó una dura sonrisa en su rostro para el beneficio de todos los demás. Derek fue el último en acercarse a la puerta, y cuando dudó, Stiles se preguntó vagamente si estaban midiéndose el uno al otro. Esta era la primera vez que la manada en su conjunto había estado en el territorio de Stiles, después de todo; tal vez esto tenía algo que ver con toda la autoridad amenazada que Boyd había mencionado. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer manso y poco amenazante sin presentarlo. —Entonces, ¿supongo que no fue idea tuya? —Preguntó torpemente, sin poder mirar a Derek a los ojos.

Derek asintió. Se sentía extremadamente torpe y fuera de lugar aquí, en lo que técnicamente era el territorio de Stiles. —Isaac, Boyd y Erica se unieron a mí, me tomaron por sorpresa, —explicó.

Stiles se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto sobre el hombro de Derek. —Bueno, no tienes que estar aquí, —señaló amablemente. —¿Quieres que te grite que te vayas de la mierda de mi casa y que tus Betas tengan un maldito espacio por una vez?

Derek vaciló. —Parecen que me quieren aquí, —dijo torpemente. Esta era la casa de Stiles, su dominio, su territorio. Si él no quería a Derek aquí, Derek se iría. Sin embargo, Derek sentía curiosidad por saber por qué su manada lo había arrastrado hasta allí. No estaban actuando como si hubiera ningún peligro. Scott había dicho algo acerca de una 'noche de manada'; tal vez solo quería decir una noche para que la manada pasara ¿tiempo juntos?

Stiles sonrió alegremente. —Entonces supongo que será mejor que entres. —Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, guiando a Derek por el pasillo hacia donde el resto de la manada ya estaba reunida en la sala de estar. Erica hizo una pausa para repasar los pocos menús para llevar. Stiles dejó que su padre lo siguiera para saludarlo.

—Oye. ¿Cuál es tu lugar de pizza favorito? —preguntó ella. —Jackson está comprando.

Stiles apenas podía creer su suerte. Le dio a Erica el nombre del lugar de pizza más caro de la ciudad.

Jackson rodó sus ojos cuando escuchó la respuesta de Stiles, pero no hizo nada excepto sacar su billetera.

Derek revoloteó inquieto; sabía que Stiles no lo quería exactamente allí, y lo que es más, su lobo podía sentirlo también, y estaba tan incómodo como él. Scott finalmente lo condujo hacia el sofá de dos plazas. —Sí, —insistió, entregándole a Derek una lata de Coca-Cola. Derek lo tomó, haciendo estallar la chapa antes de tomar un sorbo.

Stiles se movió al lado de Erica para que pudieran discutir su pedido, pero mantuvo un ojo en Derek. Era extraño, tenerlo aquí en un contexto social, y Stiles podía decir que estaba incómodo, pero realmente no sabía cómo aliviar eso. Ni siquiera sabía si quería aliviarlo. —Hey, Papá Oso, —llamó, porque aparentemente tenía un deseo de muerte. —¿Cómo te sientes acerca de hawaiana?

Derek miró a Stiles cuando escuchó el apodo, pero se encogió de hombros. —Asegúrate de que una de las pizzas sea de espinacas, y no me importa.

Stiles jodió su cara. —¿Espinacas? —Exigió, horrorizado. —Oh Dios mío, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿De dónde vino el?

Erica se rió. —De otro planeta, seguro.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Son buenas en la pizza, —insistió. —Sólo ordena las malditas cosas.

Stiles agarró el teléfono y se lo lanzó a Erica para que pudiera hacer la llamada, y se giró para ir a sentarse. Él vaciló torpemente. Scott, Isaac y Jackson fueron aplastados en el sofá, y Boyd estaba sentado en el sillón. Eso dejó el único asiento restante al lado de Derek, y no había manera de que Stiles lo tomara. Él podría ser comido, y además, Erica tenía que sentarse en algún lugar. Mentalmente encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles caminó hacia el sofá y comenzó a bajar al piso, para sentarse delante de Scott.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Erica a mitad de orden, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su hombro.

—Te dejo un asiento, —respondió Stiles con sinceridad. —Estoy genial en el suelo, de todos modos.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor. Tú eres el anfitrión; no puedes sentarte en el suelo.

—Bueno, eres una chica, por lo que tampoco puedes, —argumentó Stiles.

La sonrisa burlona que Erica le envió fue más que un poco asquerosa. —Me sentaré con Boyd.

La mirada de Stiles pasó de Erica, a Boyd, a Derek. Boyd prácticamente llenó el sillón; si Erica se iba a sentar con él, iba a tener que acercarse mucho. Sin embargo, Boyd no parecía importarle; de hecho, parecía bastante complacido. Stiles suspiró y se levantó, cayendo sobre el sofá como si no fuera gran cosa.

Erica sonrió. —Perfecto.

Derek se movió con amabilidad para dejar espacio a Stiles. Scott escondió una sonrisa burlona mientras los miraba ponerse torpemente uno al lado del otro en el sofá de dos plazas. —Está bien, ¡empecemos con las películas! —dijo, sonriendo. Levantó Iron Man para su aprobación; el único en desacuerdo fue Jackson, quien casualmente fue ignorado.

La pizza llegó a los veinte minutos de la película, y mientras toda la manada cavaba con el entusiasmo que se esperaba de ellos, Stiles terminó dejando la mayor parte de la suya para más tarde. Eso significaba que había una posibilidad de que su padre encontrara las sobras y las comiera él mismo, pero estaba demasiado distraído para comer. Por alguna razón, era hiperconsciente de que Derek estaba a su lado, del calor de su cuerpo y de la forma en que estaba sentado de modo que sus muslos estaban apretados y el sonido de él masticando, por el amor de Dios, por lo que afirmó que no estaba realmente hambre y puso a un lado su pizza hawaiana a medio comer a favor de burlarse de Derek por su monstruosidad de espinacas. —Estoy bastante seguro de que esto va en contra de tu naturaleza, —insistió. —¿Se supone que no deberías comer una de carne con sangre extra o algo así?

Derek rodó los ojos; eso comenzaba a ser su respuesta estándar a todo lo que Stiles dijo. —No. Nunca lo hice. Solo me gusta la pizza de espinacas. —Tuvo cuidado de no tocar Stiles más de lo necesario en un esfuerzo por evitar que el adolescente se retorciera; estaba teniendo... un efecto inapropiado en el cuerpo de Derek.

—Bueno, eres asqueroso, —dijo Stiles con decisión, tratando de ignorar la decepción que sintió cuando parecía que Derek se estaba alejando de él. —Y una vergüenza para todos los hombres lobo de todas partes. Pizza de espinacas. Por el amor de Dios.

—¿Y la Hawainana es mejor? —demandó Derek, mirando incrédulo a Stiles. —¿Quién demonios pensó en poner fruta en la pizza en primer lugar? Al menos las verduras tienen sentido.

—¡Hey! —gritó Stiles con indignación. —No estoy diciendo que sea lógico, pero el jamón y la piña funcionan juntos. Odio decírtelo, amigo, pero a menos que tu nombre sea Popeye, la espinaca nunca tiene sentido.

—Popeye es mi segundo nombre, —Derek sin expresión, tomando un bocado deliberado de pizza mientras sostiene la mirada de Stiles.

Stiles no pudo evitarlo. —Nunca cambies, Derek, —logró decir a través de su risa. —Jesucristo.

El resto de la manada los miraba con incredulidad mientras Derek sonreía y enfocaba la película y su pizza. —¿Derek acaba de hacer una broma?, —Preguntó Scott, asombrado.

—Lo hizo, —confirmó Isaac. —Él realmente lo hizo.

Después de eso todos se acomodaron, contentos de ver la película en relativo silencio. Era cómodo, y Stiles se encontró preguntándose si esto era lo que se sentía, ser parte de una manada. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero suponía que por esa noche, podía permitirse fingir. También podía pretender que esta estúpida conciencia de Derek era el resultado de eso también.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Stiles se había quedado dormido hasta el final de la segunda película de Iron Man. Isaac se levantó para cambiar el DVD, y cuando Erica lo miró, lo vio. Los ojos de Stiles estaban cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta y su respiración profunda y pareja; su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Derek. —Mira lo lindos que son, —susurró Erica, empujando a Boyd, sobre cuyo regazo estaba acurrucada. —Todo acurrucado. Tan adorable. —Derek no parecía estar muy lejos de dormir, pero sabía que podía oírla. Eso fue parte de la diversión.

Derek logró levantarse lo suficiente como para disparar una mirada desganada en dirección a Erica, pero comenzó a asentir una vez más. Cuando los dos estaban dormidos, Isaac soltó una risita en voz baja. —Mamá y Papá Lobo, —murmuró, todavía riéndose. Scott se unió, y ambos tuvieron más dificultades para callarse cuando, después de la tercera película (Capitán América, esta vez), notaron que Derek y Stiles estaban acostados en el sofá, Stiles estaba en el pecho de Derek.

Jackson fue el único que no se unió a la risa. —Van a terminar juntos, ¿no?, —Preguntó, sonando vagamente disgustado.

Erica resopló. —¿Acabas de notarlo?

Jackson la fulminó con la mirada.

***

La mayoría de la incomodidad se evitó en virtud de que Derek se despertaba primero y se escondierá antes de que Stiles se despertara. El lunes, Derek estaba allí esperando a todos. —Entrenamiento, —dijo en breve. —Stiles, lleva a Boyd y Erica. Yo llevaré a los demás.

—¿Qué? —Chilló Stiles, intercambiando una mirada horrorizada con Scott. —Lo siento, ¿quieres que qué?

Derek arregló a Stiles con una mirada firme. —El coche de Jackson está en el taller, —dijo lentamente. —Conducirás a Erica y Boyd al entrenamiento.

Stiles parpadeó. —Uh, está bien. Sí, está bien, —tartamudeó. —Vámonos, entonces.

Derek acaba de subir al Camaro, esperando a que Jackson, Isaac y Scott lo siguieran antes de salir del estacionamiento.

Boyd intercambió miradas con Erica. —Bueno, vamos.

—Así que la noche del manada fue genial, ¿eh? —preguntó Erica cuando estaban en la carretera, siguiendo a Derek a donde sea que los estuviera llevando.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles distraídamente. —Oh, sí. Sí, fue bueno.

Erica sonrió. —¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Umm, ¿la compañía? —se cubrió. —¿La película? No lo sé.

—¿No es la parte donde te dormiste en el hombro de Derek y babeaste por todo el cuerpo?, —Sugirió Erica inocentemente.

El automóvil viró bruscamente antes de que Stiles volviera a enderezarlo. —¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Eso no sucedió! ¿Boyd?

Boyd asintió. —Erica tiene razón. Te quedaste dormido con Derek. Para ser justo, él también se durmió.

Por solo un segundo, Stiles se sintió complacido por eso, con la esperanza y la calidez floreciendo en su pecho, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Stiles quitó sus manos del volante solo para empujarlas hacia abajo con frustración. —Odio todo, —escupió.

Erica se rió, como la perra que era.

***

Derek levantó una ceja cuando Stiles y los Betas salieron del auto y Stiles todavía olía a mortificación. —Estamos haciendo un entrenamiento general, hoy, —les informó. —Me vais a perseguir, uno por uno. Entonces, nos moveremos al combate.

Stiles vio esto como una oportunidad para esconderse en la vergüenza y retrocedió un paso hacia su jeep. —Cool, voy a pasar el rato y leer hasta que empecéis a pegaros unos a otros, —dijo, mirando a Derek en busca de confirmación.

—¿Quieres decir que no podemos perseguirlo a él también?, —Preguntó Jackson, sonriendo. Derek lo miró con una mirada.

—Tal vez cuando aprendas a atacar sin casi romper tu objetivo por la mitad, cuando en realidad tienes que golpearlo, —disparó antes de volverse hacia Stiles. —Estaremos de regreso en aproximadamente una hora más o menos.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, y trató de no sonreír ante el hecho de que Derek acababa de dar un golpe totalmente despiadado en su nombre. —Por supuesto. Diviértanse, chicos. —Tan pronto como todos se fueron, Stiles dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, silenciosamente desesperado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Una vez que estuvieron afuera en el bosque, Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia Erica. —Eres el primero. Jackson, mírala. Ella tiene el mismo problema con la fuerza, pero al menos puede apuntar. —Jackson se quejó, pero obedeció.

Los lobos pasaron una hora persiguiendo a Derek e intentando atraparlo, solo Boyd realmente logró poner una mano sobre Derek sin que Derek escuchara su acercamiento. Para ser un tipo más grande, era sorprendentemente sigiloso. Derek sonrió con un toque de colmillo cuando terminaron. —Ahora, es mi turno de perseguiros. El primero que regrese con Stiles será el último en ser pateado en el culo.

Stiles levantó la vista de su libro cuando escuchó la conmoción, los gruñidos enojados y los pasos corriendo, y vio a varios hombres lobo corriendo hacia él. Para cuando salió de su jeep, Jackson estaba apoyado contra la capota y Erica acababa de llegar a la puerta del acompañante, seguida de cerca por Isaac y Boyd. —¡¿Dónde está el fuego?! —Preguntó Stiles, alarmado, y se giró para ver a Derek acercándose a un ritmo mucho más lento, sosteniendo a Scott con aspecto avergonzado por el pescuezo. —¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Carrera, —Erica explicó con una sonrisa, solo un poco sin aliento. —Scott fue atrapado.

Stiles le dio a Scott una mirada no impresionada. —¿En serio? Eso es patético, hombre. ¡Eres el más viejo!

—¡Isaac hizo que me tropezará! —protestó Scott, mirando al otro Beta, que solo sonrió sin arrepentirse.

—Todavía te atrapan, así que peleas primero, —dijo Jackson, sonriendo. Scott miró fijamente a Jackson, pero luego Derek lo arrastró un poco para comenzar la pelea, diciéndole consejos a Scott de vez en cuando. Después de la pelea de Scott fue el turno de Isaac, luego de Boyd, y Boyd logró agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Derek. Cuando Derek se apartó, la tela se rasgó, dejando a Derek sin camisa. El Alfa no le prestó atención, en su lugar de gruñó y continuó la pelea.

Stiles estaba sentado en el capó del Camaro de Derek, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Isaac y sin hacer absolutamente nada para calmar el ego de Scott, cuando su aliento se atragantó en su garganta y su diatriba de burlas llegó a un abrupto final. Boyd había arrojado los restos de la camisa de Derek al suelo y Derek era... magnífico. Por supuesto, no era ningún secreto que Derek era musculoso, y Stiles lo había visto sin camisa antes, pero nunca había aprovechado la oportunidad para lucir así. Su piel brillaba con un brillo de sudor, y la forma en que sus músculos se ondularon al contrarrestar los ataques de Boyd y lanzar algunos de los suyos fue suficiente para tener la polla de Stiles temblando en sus pantalones vaqueros.

Él se estremeció tan fuerte que se golpeó con la cabeza en el parabrisas cuando una mano gentil le ahuecó la barbilla y guió su boca cerrada. —Cuidado, Stiles, —Erica se rió, acariciando con la esquina de su boca. —Estás babeando de nuevo.

Stiles se sacudió dramáticamente, restregándose la cara antes de darse cuenta de que Erica estaba bromeando con él. —¡Oh Dios mío! —siseó, mortificado.

Isaac se rió desde su posición con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Stiles. —Demonios, todos aquí tienen súper sentidos. Además, Derek no te dirá nada, y él ayudará a cualquiera que lo haga. No mencionas mierda así en un manada.

—¿Derek lo sabe? —susurró Stiles frenéticamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Oh Dios mío, por supuesto que sí. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ha dicho algo?

Isaac frunció el ceño, sentándose para mirar a Stiles. —Por supuesto no. Solo dije que no es algo que alguien fuera a mencionar. Y si lo fuera, nunca dejaríamos que Scott y Jackson lo vivieran cada vez que Allison y Lydia estuvieran cerca.

Stiles gimió, y realmente, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con estos hombres lobo. —Pero Jackson y Lydia están saliendo, y Allison y Scott tienen todo eso de tensión sexual no resuelta, lo siento, hombre. —Envió una mirada de disculpa en dirección a Scott. —Eso ya no vale la pena mencionarlo. Son las noticias de ayer. Es mucho más probable que Derek tenga un problema con... ya sabes.

Isaac se burló, volviendo a acostarse. —¿Y crees que eres la primera persona que se siente atraída por Derek?

—¡No lo digas tan alto! —Siseó Stiles. —Jesús, ¿quieres que venga aquí y me patee el culo?

Jackson sonrió. —¿Por qué te patearía cuando podría joder, en su lugar?

—¡Jackson! —dijo bruscamente Derek, tomando del brazo la Beta. —Tú solo ofreciste tu propio culo por una paliza. —El Alfa arrastró a Jackson, ignorando sus protestas sobre cómo ganó la carrera. Él también ignoró a Stiles; algo le decía que el adolescente no quería exactamente ninguna atención en este momento.

Stiles no miró a Derek, sino que mantuvo la cabeza inclinada sobre Isaac. Sus mejillas se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo y no había manera de que todos no pudieran oír su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas; él quería morir

—Lo siento, —dijo Erica en voz baja, en realidad sonando arrepentida por una vez en su vida. Stiles simplemente hundió sus dedos más profundamente en el cabello de Isaac y no dijo una palabra.

Después de que Jackson obtuviera su trasero completamente pateado, Derek hizo que los Betas se enfrentaran entre sí, practicando lo que Derek acababa de enseñarles. Derek mismo se instaló en el capó de su auto cerca de Stiles. Después de algunos momentos incómodos y llenos de silencio, Derek habló. —Lo siento, —murmuró. —Jackson es un idiota.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, incluso cuando su estómago dio un golpe aterrorizado. —No es nada nuevo, —le aseguró a Derek con indiferencia. —Estoy muy acostumbrado a su idiotez. Umm, lamento que tengas que escuchar todo eso, sin embargo. —Sí, Stiles realmente quería morir. —No volverá a suceder.

Derek no hizo ningún comentario; ambos sabían muy bien que pasaría de nuevo. Jackson no lo dejaría ir, incluso si los otros Betas lo hicieron. En cambio, Derek apretó el hombro de Stiles tranquilizadoramente antes de darle espacio al adolescente al bajar del coche y caminar para supervisar a los Betas más de cerca.

***

Derek mantuvo su distancia durante un buen rato después de eso, y aunque nunca había estado particularmente cerca de Stiles en primer lugar, todavía era dolorosamente obvio. También fue ridículamente deprimente; aparentemente Derek no confiaba en Stiles para actuar como un adulto maduro sobre esto. Lo que sea. A la mierda, y que le den a Jackson. El imbécil no había dejado de burlarse de él por su pequeño enamorado.

La cuidadosa evasión que Derek estaba pasando se hizo pedazos la próxima vez que Scott llamó a una manada nocturna. Todos excepto Jackson, cuya única inversión en esta situación era su propia diversión, y al menos Stiles lo entendió; no tenía idea de cuál era la motivación de los demás, se unieron para asegurarse de que Stiles y Derek terminaran en el sofá otra vez. Era incómodo como el infierno, y Stiles definitivamente había vuelto a odiar todo acerca de su estúpida vida. —Puedo sentarme en el suelo, —se ofreció torpemente, ya prácticamente abrazándose al reposabrazos para no tocar a Derek. —Debería sentarme en el suelo. —Hizo que se levantara, ignorando el resplandor que Erica envió en su dirección.

Derek rodó sus ojos, tirando a Stiles de vuelta al sofá. —No seas estúpido. —Sí, Derek había estado evitando a Stiles, pero eso fue solo porque sabía lo que era burlarse de algo que realmente no podías ayudar. Derek había crecido con varios hermanos, ambos mayores y más joven que él. —El sofá es más cómodo.

Derek tenía razón, por lo que Stiles realmente no podía quejarse. —No me dormiré esta vez, —ofreció en cambio, y centró su atención en la película que la pandilla estaba poniendo primero. Él no cumplió su promesa. Dentro de los veinte minutos de la segunda película, su cabeza estaba colgando de los hombros de Derek una vez más, su cara girada de modo que estaba metida en la curva de su cuello, y lo que es peor, en realidad estaba abrazando el brazo de Derek.

Jackson parecía que iba a hacer comentarios, por lo que Derek lo interrumpió preventivamente con una almohada bien dirigida antes de ajustarse cuidadosamente para que Stiles no se despertara con un nudo en el cuello. Media hora más tarde, Derek se quedó dormido también, el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Stiles una bienvenida comodidad que Derek no se había permitido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Stiles se despertó varias horas después, estaba solo, y sabía exactamente lo que debía haber pasado. Él gimió, y agarró una de las almohadas del sofá para golpearla en su cara en un intento de asfixiarse. Qué maldita vergüenza. Tendría suerte si Derek volvía a hablar con él. —Odio todo.

***

La noche siguiente, Stiles no se despertó solo; Derek estaba allí con él, la gran cuchara para el pequeño de Stiles. Derek no estaba seguro de dónde estaban exactamente, pero, sinceramente, no le importaba; tenía a Stiles, un Stiles cálido, despierto y dispuesto, para él. El Alfa emitió un ruido complacido, acariciando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles mientras dejaba que una mano bajara por el pecho y el estómago de Stiles, saltando sobre su ombligo para juguetear con los bordes de lo que parecía un pantalón de chándal. El adolescente soltó un pequeño gemido, moviendo las caderas, y Derek ocultó una sonrisa mientras se movía tentadoramente lentamente para empujar los pantalones de Stiles y los suyos hacia abajo; ambos se habían ido en comando por la noche, y la sensación de su polla acurrucada en el pliegue del culo de Stiles, la cabeza de su pene atrapando el borde de Stiles cada vez que el humano balanceaba las caderas fue suficiente para que la paciencia de Derek se agotara. Dejó que su mano viajara sobre la cadera de Stiles para rodear su pene, acariciándolo a propósito. —¿Así?, —Gruñó, mordisqueando el cuello de Stiles. —¿Como mi mano sobre ti, mi polla contra tu culo? Imagina cuánto mejor se sentiría si estuviera realmente dentro de ti...

Derek llegó en el momento en que Stiles lo hizo.

Y despertó con los calzoncillos pegajosos.

***

Todo terminó una semana después de eso. Acababan de regresar a la estación después de entrenar en el bosque, 'ellos' eran todos menos Erica, Boyd y Jackson, y Stiles estaba furioso. Derek había sido muy duro con los Betas esta noche, casi había hecho estallar a Erica en dos durante el combate y había hecho su lobo rugido Alfa a Scott hasta que había sido forzado, completamente en contra de su voluntad, a mostrar su sumisión. Claro, Scott había estado siendo un idiota, pero Stiles no creía que hubiera merecido ser humillado frente al resto de la manada de esa manera.

—No te vayas; ¡sabes que no hemos terminado! —gritó Stiles mientras salía de su jeep y corría tras Derek, que ya estaba adentro. —No puedes arrojar tu peso cuando quieras porque las cosas no van como a ti te gusta. ¡Eres su Alfa! ¡Se supone que no debes asustarlos! —Y Derek los había asustado; Stiles había visto la expresión de sus caras cuando Scott había sido forzado a arrodillarse.

Derek realmente no quería lidiar con Stiles esta noche, no después de los últimos sueños que había tenido, y no después de la forma en que se había ido la práctica. Derek sabía que Stiles tenía razón; eso no significaba que iba a decir eso. —Tienes razón, —espetó, girando para enfrentar a Stiles. —Yo soy su Alfa. No tú; no sabes lo que es ser el Alfa, ser responsable de ellos. No son lo suficientemente competentes como para derrotar a un Omega. Si asustarlos hace que se esfuercen, entonces eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, ¡no me di cuenta de que estabas tomando el consejo de liderazgo de Hitler! —gritó Stiles. —Y sabes que, ¡perdió la guerra, camarada!

Derek se movió más rápido de lo que Stiles podía rastrear, golpeando al adolescente contra la superficie vertical más cercana y golpeándolo directamente en la cara, gruñendo. —No soy un dictador. ¡Estoy tratando de mantenerlos vivos!

Un zarcillo helado de miedo se deslizó por la espina dorsal de Stiles, pero él lo ignoró. Él no podía echarse atrás; Derek no podía obligarlo a someterse como a sus Betas. —No podrás hacer nada por el estilo, —argumentó, —si no confían en ti. Y si sigues así, todo lo que van a confiar es que vas a abusar de ellos.

Derek gruñó sin decir palabra, luchando para evitar gritarle a su lobo, Stiles lo desafiaba, y el Alfa no podía tener eso, incluso si el humano lo sabía mejor, sabía que Stiles solo estaba protegiendo a sus amigos. —Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —Dijo. —¿Más noches de manada? ¿Apareciendo con vino y chocolate cada vez que uno de ellos tiene un rasguño? La vida no es así, Stiles. No es así para los humanos, y especialmente para los licántropos. Si no pueden arreglárselas, morirán.

—De todos modos morirán si los matas —insistió Stiles. Podía ver lo cerca que estaba el lobo de Derek a la superficie, pero no podía dejar de empujar. —¡O si los asustas tanto que dejan el manada y se convierten en Omegas! Gobierna con puño de hierro, como sea, sabes más sobre esto que yo, pero incluso yo puedo ver que terminarás ahuyentándolos, Derek, ¡y ambos sabemos que eso es lo peor que podría pasar!

Derek no pensó; por el momento estaba corriendo por instinto, y con Stiles tan cerca, su lobo solo le daba dos opciones: defender su reclamo de Alfa arrancándole la garganta al desafiante, o ganando la sumisión de Stiles. Derek optó por lo segundo, aunque de una manera poco convencional: besó a Stiles, con fuerza, inmovilizando al adolescente contra la pared mientras le destrozaba la boca.

Stiles quería protestar, alejar a Derek e insistir indignado en que no se podía distraer con tanta facilidad, pero este era su primer beso; ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer aparte de caer contra la pared y fundirse con un gemido? Ni siquiera participó durante un largo momento, simplemente se quedó allí y dejó que Derek tomara, tomara y tomara, pero luego la parte de él que se negó a ser hecha puta de alguien levantó la cabeza y Stiles le devolvió el beso, furiosamente, sus lamentablemente manos humanos con sus uñas patéticas, arañando su camino en el cabello de Derek. Tomó sus señales del hombre lobo y le devolvió exactamente lo que estaba recibiendo, quitándole a Derek lo que le estaba quitando, exigiéndole a Derek lo que se le exigía, negándose, incluso en esto, a renunciar a un terreno común.

Derek gruñó, en el fondo de su garganta, cuando los dedos de Stiles encontraron su camino en su cabello. El lobo presionó más fuerte contra Stiles, por lo que se presionaron juntos desde el pecho hasta la ingle, Derek deslizando un muslo aproximadamente entre los de Stiles. Joder, quería saber quién le había enseñado a Stiles a besar así... en realidad, no, no lo hizo.

Derek se apartó para morder la mandíbula de Stiles, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Stiles y clavando sus dientes (humanos) en la carne tierna allí. Joder, —gruñó. —Te veo, tan jodidamente desesperado por eso. Te voy a hacer gritar.

Stiles gimió de nuevo, ya montando en el muslo de Derek, pero incluso mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para darle a Derek un mejor acceso a su garganta, él cortó su mirada hacia él, oscuro y desafiante. —Hazlo, —él aguijoneó, sin aliento pero audaz. —Si crees que puedes.

Derek gruñó, sus manos volaron para envolver las piernas de Stiles alrededor de sus caderas. —Tal vez te folle directamente contra esta pared, —gruñó, arrastrando sus labios por el costado del cuello de Stiles, deslizando una mano debajo de la camisa de Stiles para levantarla bruscamente.

Stiles podría cumplir con ese plan, a pesar de que estaban muy cerca del alcance de su mejor amigo y segundo. Si querían quedarse a escucharlo perder su virginidad, esa era su elección. Y sin embargo... —Tienes lubricante, ¿verdad? —jadeó, el corazón latía rápidamente debajo de la palma de Derek. —De de lo contrario no habrá nada.

Derek hizo un ruido frustrado. —Bolsillo trasero, —gruñó. —Loción. —De ninguna manera iba a estar quitando sus manos de Stiles pronto.

Stiles deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Derek y a los bolsillos de sus jeans. —Lo tengo, —siseó innecesariamente mientras recuperaba la loción. —Dios, realmente quiero que me folles.

—Lo haré, —prometió Derek, tirando de la camisa de Stiles. Pasó sus manos brevemente sobre la piel recién expuesta antes de presionar el botón de los pantalones de Stiles abiertos. —Te follaré tan duro que todos lo sabrán.

—Todo el mundo lo sabrá de todos modos, —Stiles jadeó, moviéndose en la bodega de Derek para ayudarlo a ponerse los pantalones sobre las caderas. —Un manada completo podrá olerme sobre mí. —Y joder, si ese pensamiento no fuera directo a su pene.

Derek le quitó la Stiles os pantalones, pero simplemente le rompió los calzoncillos. —Bien, —gruñó. —Les haré saber mejor que siquiera piensen en tocarte mientras mi olor está sobre ti. —El Alfa puntuó cada palabra con un mordisco en el pecho de Stiles antes de levantar una mano. —Lubricante, —exigió.

Entre el gruñido, el lloriqueo y los mordiscos, Stiles no pensó que alguna vez hubiera estado tan excitado. Buscó la tapa de la loción unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente lograr exprimir una generosa cantidad en los dedos de Derek.

Derek extendió el lubricante un poco, calentándolo, antes de extender la mano para extender el exceso alrededor del agujero de Stiles. Después de un momento, puso un dedo en el calor de Stiles, gruñendo en silencio ante la sensación de que el agujero del ser humano se apretaba alrededor de su dedo. —Caramba, esto va a estar bien, —murmuró.

Stiles solo pudo gemir en respuesta. Hasta el momento, esto no era nada que no se hubiera hecho a sí mismo, pero los dedos de Derek eran más gruesos que los suyos, y parecían saber exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. —Dios, joder, —Stiles gimió y se balanceó contra la mano de Derek. —Más.

Derek no se molestó en tratar de esconder su sonrisa mientras agregaba un segundo dedo. —¿Esto está bien?, —Preguntó inocentemente. —No creo que estés satisfecho. Creo que necesitas aún más.— Agregó el tercer dedo antes de que Stiles se estirara correctamente, pero no se disculpó. —Joder, mírate tomando mis dedos tan bien. Vas a tomar mi polla aún mejor.

Stiles gritó, pero a pesar de que le dolió cuando el tercer dedo de Derek entró demasiado pronto, mantuvo sus caderas en movimiento, negándose a mostrar debilidad. La mención de la polla de Derek, sin embargo, lo tenía apretando con los dedos dentro de él. —Aún no, todavía no, —suplicó. —¡No va a encajar!

—No soy un completo cabrón, —gruñó Derek, girando su muñeca para que las yemas de su dedo rozaran la próstata de Stiles.

Lo que sea que Stiles iba a decir en respuesta se perdió cuando sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su boca se abrió en un gemido entrecortado. —Joder, joder, —jadeó, sus reservaciones anteriores fueron completamente olvidadas. —Derek, Dios, ahora, por favor, ahora ahora ahora.

—Decídete, —gruñó Derek, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Stiles en favor de asegurarse de que el adolescente estaba bien estirado, había querido decir lo que había dicho; no era un completo bastardo, y no iba a follar con Stiles hasta estar seguro de que no sufriría ningún dolor innecesario.

Una vez que Derek estuvo satisfecho, retiró los dedos y desabrocho sus pantalones, pero no se molestó en desvestirse más allá de eso; no era necesario, realmente. El Alfa enganchó las piernas de Stiles más alto, poniéndolo mejor para que Derek pudiera alinearse correctamente. —¿Preparado?, —Preguntó, incluso cuando comenzó a empujar lentamente.

Stiles no podría haber respondido si hubiera querido; estaba demasiado ocupado experimentando. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante para descansar en el hombro de Derek y amortiguó sus jadeos, quejidos y gemidos en la camisa de Derek. Dolía, estaba lleno sí, pero era dolor bueno, dolorido en todos los lugares correctos mientras Derek lo estiraba de par en par alrededor de su polla. El Alfa estaba caliente y duro por dentro, y se sentía perfecto; incluso con el dolor, Stiles nunca había estado tan excitado.

Derek gimió cuando finalmente tocó fondo. Hizo una pausa, esperando que Stiles se ajustara un poco antes de salir y volver a empujar, incrementando gradualmente su ritmo. —Joder —gruñó, incapaz de articular nada más.

Stiles estaba completamente indefenso para hacer otra cosa que no fuera aguantar y tomarlo. Derek se sentía tan jodidamente bueno, clavándose su próstata una y otra vez mientras follaba a Stiles, convirtiéndolo rápidamente en un desastre naufragado por la sensación de sobrecarga. Incluso el dolor era agradable, y para demostrarlo, Stiles se colocó entre ellos para agarrar su lamentablemente descuidado pene. Era tan duro que dolía, pero eso no le impidió masturbarse en un intento de sincronización con los empujes de Derek; cuando finalmente encontró la liberación, su visión realmente se extinguió. —Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh puta mierda, —Stiles gimió cuando simplemente se vino, mordiendo el hombro de Derek mientras se estremecía desesperadamente en su agarre.

Derek gruñó cuando sintió los dientes de Stiles clavarse en su hombro, follando el adolescente más fuerte y más rápido hasta que finalmente llegó, enterrado dentro de Stiles, sus dedos dejando magulladuras en las caderas de Stilinski, sus dientes dejando marcas en el hombro de Stiles.

Se quedaron así por varios momentos, recuperando el aliento. Derek esperó el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que Stiles no colapsaría cuando Derek lo dejara caer antes de retirarse y dejar caer los pies de Stiles al suelo. El humano parecía absolutamente libertino, y Derek sintió un destello de orgullo, que había hecho eso, antes de que la culpa y las náuseas siguieran por la misma razón. —¿Puedes caminar?, —Preguntó Derek en breve, cerrando la cremallera antes de ponerse su camisa a mano para usarla como un trapo de limpieza. —¿Y conducir?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles, sus ojos parpadearon hacia Derek mientras agradecido usaba la camisa para limpiar un poco. Se sintió destrozado, y cuando se subió los pantalones con las piernas temblorosas, no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor; Joder, él estaría lastimado mañana. Pero por ahora; —Sí, puedo hacerlo. —Las palabras sonaban vacías y dolorosas incluso para sus propios oídos, y realmente, Stiles no sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. ¿Realmente había esperado que Derek lo mantuviera cerca, tal vez acurrucarse? No. Ese no era el estilo de Derek; por supuesto, no importaba que acabara de tomar la virginidad de Stiles contra una pared, y por supuesto Derek quería que se quitara del camino lo más rápido posible. Stiles devolvió la camisa y localizó la suya, tirando de ella como si no hubiera lastimado sus músculos para hacerlo. —Yo... Te veré por ahí, Derek.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Stiles se alejó y salió cojeando de la estación, mirando furtivamente a su alrededor para ver si Isaac y Scott se habían quedado para el espectáculo. Por un lado, esperaba que lo hubieran hecho, porque después de todo eso definitivamente quería un abrazo de alguien, pero por el otro, podría ser mejor si se hubieran ido. Al menos de esa manera él podría estar solo en su humillación.

Derek vio a Stiles ir, haciendo una mueca al ver lo cautelosamente que caminaba el adolescente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no llamó a Stiles ni le ofreció llevarlo a casa. No sabía por qué Stiles había permitido que Derek lo follara, pero pensó que era solo una de esas cosas que habían perdido completamente el control.

Solo deseaba que ese pensamiento no lo hiciera sentir tan enfermo y solo como lo hizo.

***

Isaac y Scott se habían ido una vez que se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaban esperando a Stiles en su habitación. Tan pronto como el humano entró, ambos lobos se unieron a él, empujándolo a través de la puerta y empujándolo sobre la cama antes de subir sobre él.

—Derek es un imbécil, y deberíamos destrozarle, —Scott gruñó infelizmente, tratando de cubrir el aroma de Derek con el suyo. Isaac murmuró su acuerdo desde donde tenía su cara enterrada en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles soltó una risa irónica y apretó más a sus amigos. —No creo que le guste decir eso, —bromeó suavemente. —Podría tomarlo como una amenaza de motín y arrancarnos todas nuestras gargantas.— Suspiró. —Pero en realidad, no odies a Derek por esto. Él no hizo nada malo.

—Te duele, —Scott frunció el ceño. —Está bastante mal, en mi opinión. No me importa si él es mi Alfa, eres mi mejor amigo. —El Beta frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Stiles, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de consolar el dolor emocional incluso mientras drenaba el físico.

Stiles pasó los dedos por el cabello de Scott, tratando de consolarlo a cambio, incluso cuando se derritió en el colchón. —De seguro, si mi culo se hubiera reventado, me dolía sin importar nada, —murmuró. —Se supone que las cosas no deberían haber sido así. Fue algo del calor del momento, no es gran cosa.

Scott solo gruñó sin decir palabra; él no estaba hablando de que Derek lastimara físicamente a Stiles. Eso había sido inevitable, una vez que habían comenzado. Lo emocional era lo que preocupaba a Scott. Stiles era de la manada de Scott antes de unirse a la de Derek, y antes de eso habían pasado casi toda su vida juntos. Derek podría irse a la mierda, por todo Scott se preocupó por el momento.

Isaac fue el siguiente en hablar. —Puede haber sido el calor del momento, —murmuró, acariciando a Stiles, —pero eso no significa que no duela en más de una forma.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro. Él realmente no quería ir allí, pero sabía que tenían razón. Tan pronto como se permitiera pensar en ello, se quedaría devastado. —No estoy herido, —mintió, sabiendo que podían decirlo. —¿Quién está herido? Yo no. Jodimos, fue genial, y Derek me envió en mi camino después. Nada hiriente allí. Ocurre todos los días.

Ninguno de los lobos dijo nada, solo se presionaron más cerca de su ser humano, ofreciéndole consuelo.

***

Stiles no asistió a las reuniones de la manada durante las siguientes tres semanas, y la única (y única) vez que Derek preguntó al respecto, Scott e Isaac lo miraron con tanto odio que los otros Betas dieron un paso atrás, fuera de la línea de fuego potencial, y Derek estaba realmente preocupado por una fracción de segundo de que iban a atacarlo. Nunca dejes que se diga que no pudo dar una pista obvia; él no preguntó por Stiles nuevamente. No quería decir que no estaba un poco preocupado por el humano, pero no preguntó, no dejó que su manada supiera que estaba preocupado.

Stiles regresó, no voluntariamente, Scott lo arrastró por el cuello de la camisa, y Derek tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir y apartar a Scott de Stiles. Hacía casi un mes después de la última vez que Derek lo había visto. Él parecía... andrajoso. Derek vio la mirada sorprendida de Erica cuando notó la culpa y la preocupación que desgarró a Derek cuando pensó en cómo había echado a Stiles, y cómo realmente no había tratado de asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien en las semanas. desde entonces.

—Stiles, —dijo en voz baja, asintiendo una vez antes de volverse hacia Boyd y Jackson. —¿Dijiste que captaste el olor de una Omega?

Jackson asintió. —No olía como si tuviera un manada; era solo un aroma, no subyacente, como con nosotros. Sin embargo, pasó por nuestro territorio. No lo volví a coger ni nada, así que creo que estaba de paso.

Derek lo pensó. Por un lado, era costumbre que los lobos que pasaban a través del territorio de otro a pie se detuvieran y al menos dejaran que el Alfa de ese territorio supiera que estaban allí, aunque solo fuera para evitar un posible ataque. Por otro lado, si se trata de un Omega, especialmente uno recién convertido, o uno que regresa a una manada vieja, entonces él o ella pueden no querer la atención. —Lo dejaremos, por ahora, —decidió. —Pero estad en guardia.

Stiles estaba acurrucado con Scott, observando los procedimientos con poco interés. Por todo lo que Scott le había obligado a asistir a la reunión, comprendió que Stiles todavía era bueno para poco más que empaparse de su propia desdicha. Se volvieron mucho más sensibles en las últimas semanas de lo que nunca habían sido, y eso fue decir algo. —Eso es inusual, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó en voz baja, su pregunta dirigida directamente a Scott. —¿Un Omega que pasa por el territorio de otra manada sin detenerse a saludar? Espero que no sea un novato sin una pista. Eso sería incómodo.

Derek dejó que Scott respondiera. —Sí, es inusual. No es desconocido, pero también es realmente grosero. Sin embargo, podría ser un lobo nuevo.

Boyd se encogió de hombros. —No hay manera de decir eso sin ver al lobo nosotros mismos.

—Bueno, si se ha ido, no tengo ningún interés en ir a averiguarlo, —dijo Erica suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de Derek. Ella lo había estado observando de cerca desde que Stiles entró. —No nos está causando ningún problema en este momento, así que ¿no podemos simplemente dejarlo?

Stiles tarareó pensativamente. —Tiene más sentido que derrochar energía cazando al lobo solo para darles un golpe en la muñeca, —estuvo de acuerdo, antes de ponerse tenso y cortar su propia mirada hacia Derek. —Pero, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Derek apenas pudo esconder su mueca de dolor por la forma en que Stiles lo miraba, como si temiera que Derek lo golpeara. —No, tienes razón, —dijo él de manera pareja. —Lo vigilaremos, pero no vamos a cazarlo a menos que se convierta en una amenaza.

Stiles asintió y miró hacia otro lado, presionando más cerca de Scott. —Impresionante, —murmuró. —Espera que se mantenga alejado.

***

Al día siguiente en la escuela durante el almuerzo, Lydia se acercó a Scott y Stiles, arrastrando a Allison con ella. Scott parpadeó cuando empujó a la morena en una silla frente a él antes de sentarse frente a Stiles. —¿Podemos ayudarte?, —Preguntó cautelosamente, evitando mirar a Allison, que le estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—No, no puedes, —dijo Lydia remilgadamente. —Porque no te queda nada por lo que ayudar. ¿Todas esas cosas escalofriantes que siguieron sucediendo el año pasado? Sé por qué. —Una sonrisa increíblemente petulante se apoderó de su rostro. —Sé lo que eres, Scott McCall. Allison me contó todo.

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. —Allison, —gimió. —¡¿Qué mierda?!

Lydia se echó el pelo sobre el hombro, un gesto sorprendentemente desdeñoso. —Oh, no la culpes. No es su culpa que esté débil. —Ella agitó sus pestañas hacia Allison.— Sin ofender, cariño.

Allison se movió incómoda en su asiento. —Lo siento. Da miedo, y eso viene de alguien que vio a un lobo arrancar la garganta de su tía.

Scott miró a Allison con simpatía antes de mirar a Lydia. —Entonces, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—Para decirte que sé todo, —respondió Lydia, como si eso fuera obvio. —Y para advertirle que su manada pronto tendrá un miembro menos. Voy a matar a Jackson.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes! ¡Amigo, Derek vendrá detrás de ti! —gritó Scott. —¡No puedes matar a Jackson! ¡Él es de la manada! —Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de añadir—. ¿Por qué quieres matarlo, de todos modos?

No era nuevo para Lydia mirar a Scott como si pensara que era estúpido, pero ahora lo miraba como si pensara que era realmente estúpido, y posiblemente también mentalmente deficiente. —Porque él no me lo dijo, —ella enunció lentamente. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo y me ha ocultado algo así? Él merece morir.

Stiles puso una mano sobre el brazo de Scott justo cuando comenzó a chillar sobre la mala idea que era otra vez. —Tranquilo, amigo, no creo que ella realmente planee asesinarlo. —Cortó su mirada hacia Lydia. —¿Verdad?

Lydia frunció los labios. —Por supuesto no. Sería muy sucio.

—Demasiado sucio, —Stiles repitió débilmente. —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué siempre elige enamorarme de psicópatas?

—Se nota que no dijiste nada acerca de asesinarlo, —gruñó Scott. —Y él no podía decírtelo exactamente, no con cazadores y todo lo demás que estaba sucediendo. —No podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a Jackson en este momento.

—No me importa, —dijo Lydia simplemente. —Debería haber confiado en mí. Casi morimos juntos en la escuela cuando, ¿quién fue? —Miró a Allison antes de contestar su propia pregunta. —El tío de Derek intentó matarnos a todos. Debería haber confiado en mí.

—En realidad no se trata de eso, —se ofreció Stiles. —Cuanto más personas lo sepan, más personas están en peligro.

—Scott te lo dijo, —señaló Lydia.

—¡Pero no se lo dijo a Allison! —Stiles hizo una mueca. —Lo siento.

—Técnicamente ¿no se le dije? Él fue quien lo descubrió. Además, esto fue antes de que supiera que Derek era uno, —dijo Scott, sin mirar a Allison. Le dolía, ella estaba tan cerca pero aún así estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Y también lo descubrí a mí misma, e incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, mi papá me lo habría dicho, —agregó Allison. —Además, todavía estabas tirando de tu cabeza hueca, Lyd. Sin ofender.

Lydia miró a Allison. —No me ofendes, —ella cortó, antes de fijar a Scott con una mirada dura. —Lo que sea. No me importa por qué no me lo dijiste. Estoy metida en eso ahora, ¿está bien? Lo que significa que iré a las reuniones de la manada y tengo algo que decir en cualquier estúpida mierda que decidas hacer.

Scott se preocupó por su labio inferior. —Esa no es mi decisión, —dijo finalmente. —Derek es el único que puede decidir algo así. Él es el Alfa.

Lydia se encogió de hombros. —Entonces dile a Derek que tiene un miembro extra en su manada.

Stiles se atragantó con el agua que tentativamente había bebido. —Jesús, Lyds, él podría matarte, —dijo con voz áspera. —Yo ni siquiera soy de la manada, y he estado yendo a reuniones durante meses.

La mirada que Lydia le dio hizo que sus entrañas se marchitaran y murieran. —Bueno, claramente no has estado afirmando tu autoridad. Tienes que decirle que eres de la manada. Apuesto a que lo respetaría.

—Apuesto a que no lo haría, —chilló Stiles.

—Basta, —espetó Scott, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles. —Le diré a Derek que quieres entrar, pero no responderé por su respuesta. Y Stiles tiene un punto. No puedes simplemente ir diciéndole a Derek qué hacer. Él ha mejorado, al menos en su mayoría. Pero todavía tiene sus días, y aún es mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás podrías serlo tú.

—Derek no me asusta, —Lydia se rió, pero el destello de miedo que pasó por su cara decía lo contrario. —Pero bien, lo haré a tu manera, para que no tengas un ataque al corazón. —Se puso de pie. —Hazme saber lo que dice Derek. Vamos, Allison.

Allison se levantó, mirando tímidamente a Scott mientras lo hacía. Scott se encontró con su mirada y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, que ella regresó vacilante antes de seguir a Lydia. Una vez que las chicas estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Scott se volvió hacia Stiles. —Esa tiene que ser una de las experiencias más extrañas que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

—Incluso supera la vez que te sede para la luna llena y pasaste toda la noche tratando de oler mi... —Stiles se interrumpió con un estremecimiento. —No actualmente. Nada será más extraño que eso. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer Derek?

Scott se encogió de hombros. —Debe dejarla venir a las reuniones de la manada. Sin embargo, dudo que él la hiciera de su manada. Incluso si ella está saliendo con Jackson.— Scott no mencionó que estaba bastante seguro de que Derek no haría ninguna manada de humanos, no después de cómo lo había jodido con Stiles.

Es posible que Scott no le haya dado voz a esos pensamientos, pero Stiles los escuchó alto y claro de todos modos. El resto del almuerzo lo pasó en relativo silencio.

***

Para sorpresa de todos, Derek aceptó dejar que Lydia asistiera a las reuniones de la manada, con la condición de que ella dejaría a Jackson por mantener en secreto a los hombres lobo. Jackson era el más volátil de todos, y si tener a Lydia lejos resultaría estresante en lugar de relajarse, podría volverse imprudente. De alguna manera, Stiles no creía que Derek se sintiera inclinado a empujar a Jackson contra una pared y fingir que estaba a una pulgada de su vida si desafiaba su autoridad, pero realmente no quería saberlo, por lo que en realidad era Stiles quien convenció a Lydia para que aceptara los términos de Derek.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?— Lydia preguntó no mucho después de que ella había llegado.

Los Betas estaban ocupados viendo a Derek luchando con Isaac, y Stiles estaba ocupado fingiendo que no estaba mirando, pero él apartó su mirada para mirarla. —Umm, sobre todo estoy aquí para arreglar sus heridas, —contestó lentamente. —Si Derek los lastima, les lleva más tiempo sanar de lo normal, por lo que a veces necesitan vendas o lo que sea. Como ahora. —Justo en el momento justo, hubo un crujido y un grito de dolor, y Stiles estaba de pie antes de que él hubiera terminado de hablar, corriendo hacia Isaac.

Derek ya estaba quitándole el dolor; Isaac había aterrizado mal y se había roto la muñeca. —;Maldecir ayuda, —aconsejó a la adolescente de cabellos rizados, que de inmediato soltó una sarta de blasfemias que enorgullecerían a un marinero. —Es su muñeca, —le dijo a Stiles una vez que el humano llegó al lado de Isaac.

—Gracias, —dijo Stiles distraídamente, ya examinando la lesión de Isaac. Le molestaba, estar tan cerca de Derek después de lo que había sucedido la última vez, pero estaba ayudando a Isaac para que Stiles realmente no pudiera echarlo. Hasta hace poco, Derek ni siquiera estaría haciendo tanto, y Stiles tuvo que preguntarse si su argumento se había convertido en una brutal sesión de mierda no había sido inútil, después de todo. Trabajaron juntos hasta que Stiles tenía la muñeca de Isaac atada, y luego se sentó, agradecido por cualquier distancia que pudiera poner entre él y el Alfa. Todos en la sala tenían que ser capaces de escuchar qué tan rápido latía su corazón, incluyendo a Lydia. —Está bien, hombre, creo que ya estás listo. Solo, toma un respiro para esta noche, ¿bien?

Isaac asintió cuando Derek lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. —Gracias, —dijo, sonriendo agradecido a Stiles. Una vez que Isaac estaba sentado al lado de Erica, fuera del alcance del oído de Stiles, el Beta esperó hasta estar seguro de que Derek estaba distraído con el combate con Boyd antes de hablar. —¿Notas algo extraño sobre Mami y Papi?, —Preguntó casualmente.

—Siempre han sido raras, —Erica se despidió con un resoplido, pero luego sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malvado y sonrió. —Pero sí, me he dado cuenta. Algo sucede entre ellos, ¿no?

Isaac asintió. —Tuvieron sexo, —confió, su voz apenas audible. —Fue la primera vez de Stiles, creo. Derek lo echó después.

Erica se quedó boquiabierta. —¿Qué?s —Ella siseó, girándose para mirar a Stiles con ojos grandes y tristes. —Oh, mi pobre bebé. ¿Cómo pudo Derek hacerle eso? Él debe estar devastado.

Isaac asintió. —Si, él es. Él no dirá nada, pero es bastante obvio. Derek también está molesto por eso.

Erica luchó por un gruñido. A ella no le importaba que Derek fuera su Alfa; nadie tiene que lastimar a los humanos de la manada de esa manera. Aún así, no podía olvidar lo que había sentido por Derek cuando estaba con Stiles últimamente. —Definitivamente, —ella estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero de ninguna manera va a reconocer eso. Él es muy orgulloso. ¿Sabía que era la primera vez que Stiles?

Isaac resopló. —Lo dudo. Por lo que pude deducir de Stiles, fue solo un enfrentamiento convertido en una jodida. —Los Betas estuvieron callados por un momento. —No creo que Stiles esté molesto porque su primera vez no fue especial, —admitió en voz baja.

Erica suspiró. —Está molesto porque no era especial para Derek, ¿verdad?, —Supuso. —Él acaba de echarlo después. Jesús, no puedo creer eso. Derek sabe que Stiles tiene sentimientos por él.

Isaac se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. —Tal vez no, —dijo lentamente. —Puede que piense que Stiles dejó que Derek lo follará porque Stiles es un adolescente cachondo, aunque Stiles no se arrojaría contra cualquiera. Pero tú y yo sabemos que Derek no es el hombre lobo más inteligente que hay.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Derek sabía que Stiles estaba atraído por él, —aclaró, lentamente para que Isaac pudiera seguirlo. —Y si Derek conociera a Stiles del todo, sabría que, a donde conduce la atracción, seguramente seguirán los sentimientos reales. No me importa si él es el hombre lobo más estúpido que haya existido jamás, no debería haberlo hecho si hubiera estado a punto de tirar a Stiles después.

Isaac se sonrojó, avergonzado de que no se había dado cuenta de eso. —Sí, está bien, tienes un punto, —admitió. —Derek era un idiota, y lastimó a Stiles. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a arreglarlo?

Erica suspiró. —Bueno, primero tenemos que averiguar cómo queremos arreglarlo, —dijo razonablemente. —Podríamos intentar unirlos, pero eso no va a hacer feliz a nadie si Derek no quiere eso. Todo lo que sé es que Derek se siente estúpidamente culpable cada vez que mira a Stiles. Cosa que, ya sabes, debería.

Isaac murmuró en voz baja. —¿Por qué no tratamos de averiguar qué exactamente se sienten el uno al otro?, —Sugirió. —Puedo hablar con Stiles, ¿hablas con Derek?

Erica sonrió. —Gran idea. Ve a la casa de Stiles después de esto, y trataré de llevar a Derek solo. De ninguna manera va a hablar conmigo mientras los demás puedan escuchar.

Isaac dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al oír eso. —Voy a dar un paseo con él y Scott, —decidió. —Estoy seguro de que puedes aterrorizar a todos los demás para que te dejen sola a ti y a Derek.

Erica sonrió dulcemente. —¿Quién, yo?

***

Todo acabó después de que Derek había vencido a todos y cada uno de los Betas, lo que resultó en una lesión más, esta vez en el codo de Jackson. Lydia no estaba feliz, y Jackson la había empujado fuera del edificio antes de que pudiera tratar de desatar su furia contra Derek. Stiles y Scott se estaban preparando para seguir su ejemplo cuando Isaac se acercó, una expresión en su rostro que Stiles no pudo identificar. —Hey, —saludó, sonriendo. —¿Cómo está la muñeca?

—Mejor, —dijo Isaac, ofreciendo una sonrisa a Stiles. —Oye, ¿puedo ir a casa contigo? Estoy de humor para un poco de James Bond. —Isaac sabía con certeza que Scott no podía soportar las películas de James Bond, ¿por qué? Él nunca lo entendería, así que sacarlo a colación era una manera segura de lograr que Scott los dejara solos.

Efectivamente, Scott hizo una mueca. —Uf, si vais a verlo, simplemente dejadme en mi lugar.

Stiles se rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Scott mientras salían al jeep. —Seguro, Scotty. De repente estoy de humor para un sexy Sean Connery.

Cantaron las introducciones de varias canciones de James Bond hasta la casa de Scott solo para fastidiarlo, y luego debatieron qué película ver el resto del camino a casa. Al final, se decidieron por Goldfinger, en gran parte porque la protagonista femenina se llamaba Pussy Galore y Stiles pensó que era gracioso. El sheriff estaba en casa, el papeleo estaba esparcido por toda la mesa de la cocina, pero él solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, les dijo que se divirtieran siempre y cuando no se levantaran demasiado tarde. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco 'como si papá, somos adorables adolescentes' y robó la bolsa de fichas del sheriff antes de arrastrar a Isaac a la sala para poner la película.

Isaac frunció el ceño para sí mismo; tener al sheriff en la casa significaba que tendría que ser más cuidadoso de lo que había estado planeando. Esperaba su tiempo hasta aproximadamente la mitad de la película antes de preguntar: —¿Todavía piensas en ello?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Stiles sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. —¿Acostarse con Sean Connery? Todos los días, hombre.Isaac rodó los ojos. —Sí, yo también, pero él no es de quien estoy hablando.

Stiles suspiró. —¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de eso?, —Preguntó. —Mi papá está allí, y Sean Connery está aquí. Hay más cosas interesantes, amigo.

—Sí, lo hacemos, —dijo Isaac, su voz tranquila pero firme. —No has hablado de eso desde esa noche.

—Por una buena razón, ¿de acuerdo? —siseó Stiles, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la cocina. —Mire, lo hecho, hecho está, hombre. No fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero seguro como el infierno no fue lo peor. ¿Qué más hay que decir?

—¿Qué deseas que Derek no te hubiera echado? —sugirió Isaac cuidadosamente; él estaba pisando hielo muy delgado, y él lo sabía. —¿Qué te dejará quedarte?

—Isaac, detente, —dijo Stiles. —No significaba nada. Fue solo una cogida rápida, y fue un error. Derek lo ha dejado perfectamente claro. Lo que deseo no importa.

Isaac guardó silencio por un momento; La actitud defensiva de Stiles le había dado su respuesta. —Derek es un idiota, —ofreció finalmente. —Pero las cosas se enderezarán, tarde o temprano. Preferiblemente pronto.

—Lo que sea, —suspiró Stiles, volviendo su atención a la película. —Gracias por arruinar una sesión de Sean Connery perfectamente buena.

Isaac solo se sintió un poco culpable.

***

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? —preguntó Derek, levantando una ceja cuando notó a Erica apoyada en una de las columnas. —¿No te vas con Boyd?

Erica se encogió de hombros. —Voy a caminar, —dijo ella con facilidad. —Quería hablar contigo, si eso está bien.

Derek miró a su Beta con cautela; Erica era difícil de leer la mayor parte del tiempo. Bueno, casi siempre —Seguro, —dijo finalmente. —¿De qué querías hablar?

—Stiles.— Erica se apartó de la columna y dio unos pasos hacia Derek. —Tuviste sexo con él, ¿verdad? ¿Y lo echaste inmediatamente después?

Derek no se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía; esa no era la parte que importaba, de todos modos. —Sí, lo hice, —dijo, con cuidado de mantener su voz pareja. —Fue una cosa del calor del momento; No vi una razón para mantenerlo cerca cuando terminamos.

Erica lo miró boquiabierta. —¿Aparte de tal vez sus sentimientos? —preguntó incrédula. —¿No pensaste en eso? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que lo lastimaste. —No importa que estuviera bastante segura de que Derek lo sabía.

—¿Sentimientos?, —Se hizo eco Derek, mirando a la rubia frente a él. —Stiles no tiene ningún sentimiento por mí, no del tipo en el que estás pensando, de todos modos. Él se siente atraído por mí, eso es todo.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, —Erica desestimó. —No importa si él siente algo por ti; él todavía tiene sentimientos. Nadie quiere ser expulsado de la cama, Derek, especialmente después de la primera vez.

Derek se congeló; ¿Había sido el primero de Stiles? —No lo sabía, —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño e intentando rechazar la culpa que lo inundaba. Por el amor de Dios, había tomado la virginidad de Stiles contra la pared. En una cogida espontánea, nada menos. —Mierda, —maldijo por lo bajo. —Cristo, no es de extrañar que me haya estado evitando.

Erica ni siquiera dudó; saltó sobre la abertura que Derek le había presentado. —¿Te molesta?, —Preguntó casualmente. —Que te ha estado evitando.

—Sí, —contestó Derek, sin vacilar ni pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había admitido, casi se dio una bofetada. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar mentir; Erica podría escucharlo en su latido, de todos modos. —Sí, me molesta.

—¿Por qué? —presionó Erica, buscando en la cara de Derek.

Ahora Derek vaciló; ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Stiles lo estaba evitando? No había pensado mucho en el adolescente en las últimas semanas, no en la forma en que Erica lo estaba presionando hasta ahora. —Porque... hace que el manada se sienta completa, —eventualmente dijo. —Me reta, pero de una manera que me hace querer hacerlo mejor, ser un mejor Alfa. Él se ocupa de mi manada, y no le importa nada a nadie. Es molesto e hiperactivo, pero de una manera extrañamente adorable. Él es solo... Él solo es Stiles.

Erica no había estado esperando este nivel de honestidad por parte de Derek, ella ni siquiera sabía que él era capaz de ser tan honesto consigo mismo, pero no dejó que su sorpresa se notara. —¿Vas a decirle eso?, —Preguntó en cambio, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—No, —dijo bruscamente Derek. —¿Tú crees que incluso me escucharía si lo hiciera? —La idea hizo que le doliera el pecho, pero Derek lo ignoró por el momento; él sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. No había forma de que Stiles tomara en serio a Derek si le contaba a Stiles todo eso. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo había contado a Erica.

Erica estaba bastante segura de que Stiles lo escucharía, pero oficialmente no podía comentar sobre eso hasta que hubiera hablado con Isaac. —Bien, —dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Derek mientras pasaba a su lado. —Ahora vamos. Me estás llevando a casa.

***

Isaac y Erica lograron reunir el resto de los Betas, más Lydia y Allison, dos días después de sus conversaciones con Stiles y Derek. —Entonces, como todos sabemos, Stiles y Derek están desesperados el uno por el otro, —Isaac dijo con naturalidad. —Hemos conseguido que admitan que se quieren, ahora tenemos que hacer que se lo admitan el uno al otro.

—¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Allison, abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío. Ella no lo tenía; ella siempre hizo eso con Scott. —Quiero decir, no conozco bien a Derek, pero Stiles no escuchará. Creerá que estamos equivocados, o... o que estamos jugando con él o algo así.

Isaac frunció el ceño pensativo. —Sí, lo haría, —reflexionó. —Y Derek pensaría que estamos tratando de inmiscuirse, lo cual estamos haciendo, pero él pensaría que fue por las razones equivocadas.

—Derek tendría que ser quien le dijera a Stiles, no a nosotros, —intervino Scott. —No lo creerá nadie más.

Jackson puso los ojos en blanco. —Como Derek va a hacer eso, —soltó un bufido. —Especialmente después de lo que sucedió en su última relación.— Erica lo golpeó en el pecho, y él le devolvió el golpe. —¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

—También es insensible, —silbó Lydia, completamente imperturbable por las peleas de los lobos.

Erica estuvo de acuerdo. —Es un idiota, pero él es nuestro Alfa. Muéstrale algo de respeto.

—Lo que sea, —Jackson suspiró. —El punto es que tiene la piel más gruesa que un elefante. Él no va a desnudar su alma a Stiles.

Boyd se aclaró la garganta a propósito. —Puede ser, —comenzó lentamente, —si creyera que estaba perdiendo a Stiles, o casi lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Allison intentó preguntar, pero Lydia levantó su mano, efectivamente silenciando incluso mientras miraba fijamente a Boyd con una mirada fascinada.

—Eso es brillante, —respiró. —Pero sólo funcionaría si Stiles piensa que él también está en peligro. Tendríamos que hacerlo realista, para los dos.

Erica miró entre los dos, confundida. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cruzar a través de sus paredes, —dijo Boyd simplemente. —Ponemos a Stiles en una situación 'peligrosa', y Derek lo 'rescata', después de que él cree que Stiles casi ha muerto.

—Y luego él confiesa sus sentimientos, —Scott terminó, una mirada de alegría pasando por su cara. —Stiles tendrían que al menos tomarlo en serio, entonces.

—Dios mío, —suspiró Allison, frotándose la cara con una mano. —Van a matarnos.

—No, no lo harán, —dijo Lydia con confianza. —Estarán demasiado ocupados jodiendo sus cerebros.

Scott hizo una mueca. —No necesito esa imagen mental, —se quejó.

—Aún así, suena como un plan que podría funcionar, si lo hacemos bien, —agregó Isaac, empujando a Scott juguetonamente.

Lydia sonrió, y para un humano era sorprendentemente lobuno. —Afortunadamente para ti, tengo un plan, —les dijo. —Entonces, lo único que tienen que hacer es no arruinarlo.

***

—¡Stiles! Amigo, tienes que llegar hasta aquí, captamos el olor de ese Omega de nuevo, ¡y se dirige al almacén! —Isaac jadeó por el teléfono, fingiendo esfuerzo mientras corría en círculos alrededor de Scott, quien estaba sofocando su risa. —Estamos en el almacén, ¡apúrate!

—¿Qué? De acuerdo, está bien, ¡ya voy! —Stiles ya había bajado la mitad de la escalera y él saltó el resto del camino, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y agarraba las llaves. —¡Papá, voy a salir!— Salió corriendo de la casa sin esperar una respuesta.

Era tarde y los caminos estaban en silencio, por lo que apenas logró detenerse fuera del almacén apenas diez minutos después, pero para entonces el lugar estaba desierto. Stiles apagó el motor y salió del jeep lentamente, con las orejas tensadas por el más mínimo sonido. —...¿Chicos? —susurró mientras miraba a través de la penumbra, lo cual era ridículo, porque si los Betas podían escucharlo, también lo haría el Omega. —¿Alguien?

Scott sintió un destello de culpa de que estaba a punto de secuestrar a su mejor amigo, pero se recordó firmemente a sí mismo que esto era por el bien de Stiles, y Lydia lo mataría si se retiraba ahora.

Así que el Beta asintió con la cabeza hacia Isaac, quien se dejó caer detrás de Stiles y apretó un trapo empapado en cloroformo (por cortesía de Lydia) sobre la boca de Stiles, su fuerza superior hizo ineficaces las luchas del humano hasta que la droga hizo efectp. Una vez que Stiles estaba ko, Scott rápidamente tiró de una funda de almohada sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo y se aseguró de que estuviera asegurada antes de atarle las muñecas, las rodillas y los tobillos. Isaac levantó una ceja cuando Scott ató las rodillas de Stiles. —¿Demasiado?

—Sólo asegúrate de que no pueda soltarse, —respondió Scott, encogiéndose de hombros. Isaac asintió, tirando de su teléfono de nuevo.

—Erica, lo tenemos.

—Genial. —Erica sonrió por el teléfono. —Todo está listo por aquí. ¿Quieres que vaya a por Derek ahora o una vez que hayas traído a Stiles?

—Una vez que coloquemos a Stiles, —decidió Isaac. —Entonces tú y yo podemos ir.

—Está bien —asintió Erica, mirando las cadenas que había cogido del almacén abandonado cuando habían seguido el débil olor del Omega. —Daos prisa.

Scott y Isaac tardaron diez minutos en llegar al almacén y otros cinco en dejar a Stiles. Finalmente, Isaac asintió, satisfecho. —Está bien, salgamos de aquí antes de que nuestros olores se peguen y Stiles se despierte.

***

Encontraron a Derek en el estacionamiento de la tienda de comestibles local, porque el bastardo insociable prefería las compras nocturnas. No es que los Betas pudieran quejarse; su distracción fue lo que les permitió llevar a cabo su pequeño plan. Estacionaron y luego juntos Erica e Isaac corrieron a través del asfalto hacia su Alfa, respirando con dificultad e irradiando una gran desesperación.

—¡Derek! —Erica jadeó cuando lo alcanzaron. —¡Derek, alguien ha tomado Stiles!

Derek, que había girado cuando los latidos cardíacos elevados de Betas y los olores del pánico se habían registrado, se congeló ante las palabras de Erica. —¿Stiles? —Exigió, luchando contra su propio pánico. —¿Quién lo hizo?

—Lobos, —dijo Isaac sin aliento. —Los rastreamos hasta el almacén abandonado en el borde de la ciudad; el Omega había estado allí desde hace tiempo.

Derek gruñó, sus ojos brillando. —¿Cuántos?, —Exigió.

—No estoy seguro, —respondió Erica, contando con la distracción de Derek y su corazón todavía acelerado para ocultar la mentira. —No crees que lastimaron a Stiles; lo drogado, olía a eso.

Derek no esperó a escuchar más, en su lugar se transformó y se alejó del estacionamiento.

***

Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta, en realidad le llevó un momento averiguar qué estaba pasando. Fue solo cuando abrió los ojos y no vio absolutamente nada que comenzó a enloquecer, y solo cuando trató de moverse y gritar por ayuda al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado y tenía una bolsa sobre la cabeza. Entonces él había sido secuestrado. Estupendo.

Algunos retorcimientos más le dijeron que en realidad estaba encadenado a una pared, y por alguna razón este hecho hizo que su respiración viniera tan rápido que corría el riesgo de desmayarse. Combatiendo un ataque de pánico, Stiles intentó racionalizar consigo mismo, pero no ayudó. Cadenas significaba que había sido atrapado por un serio hijo de puta de la vieja escuela, lo que significaba que probablemente iba a ser devorado por un enorme monstruo, o algo peor.

—¡Hola!, —Gritó, su voz quebrándose bajo el peso sofocante de su miedo. —¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Háblame, hijo de puta! —El sonido de sus propias palabras haciéndose eco de las paredes circundantes le indicó algo que era decididamente peor que estar a merced de una horrible criatura asesina.

Él estaba solo.

Derek no sabía cuánto le llevó llegar al almacén; todo lo que sabía era que Stiles estaba en peligro, y que tenía que llegar hasta él. Cuando se acercaba, Derek podía reconocer los otros aromas de su manada, pero también había extraños olores: humanos y lobos extraños. La lógica no tenía cabida en la mente del Alfa en ese momento, de lo contrario, Derek se habría dado cuenta de que los olores eran demasiado viejos para representar una amenaza para cualquiera. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que su lobo, peleando cada vez más cerca de la superficie con cada exhalación, se preocupaba; lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que Stiles estaba, presumiblemente, en peligro.

Él aceleró el ritmo cuando escuchó las llamadas frenéticas de Stiles, gruñendo mientras atravesaba las viejas puertas. Siguió a Stiles por su esencia, finalmente logró localizar a Stiles en la esquina más alejada del sótano, donde incluso su vista avanzada apenas podía distinguir los detalles.

—Stiles, —Derek se quedó sin aliento, forzándose a sí mismo a recuperar el control para poder quitarle la tela a Stiles de la cabeza. —Espera, te tengo.

—Derek, Derek, Dios mío, —sollozó Stiles, sin siquiera empezar a calmarse hasta que la bolsa fue quitada y Derek apareció a la vista. —Sácame de aquí, por favor, libérame, no sé lo que me cogió, pero podría regresar, tenemos que irnos ahora.

—Shh, te tengo, —Derek le tranquilizó, haciendo un rápido trabajo con las esposas sosteniendo las muñecas de Stiles sobre su cabeza. Le tomó un momento para alabar a un Dios en el que ya no creía que las esposas no estaban atadas con acónito. Una vez que las esposas estuvieron fuera, Derek simplemente pasó sus garras a través de la cuerda sosteniendo las rodillas y los tobillos de Stiles juntos antes de barrer al humano en sus brazos. —Te tengo, estás a salvo, no te dejaré ir, —murmuró Derek, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Su anterior necesidad de irse fue más o menos abandonada, Stiles se aferró a Derek y simplemente se estrechó en sus brazos por lo que pareció ser una eternidad —Estaba tan asustado, —admitió sin aliento contra la garganta de Derek. —No pensé que me encontrarías. Mierda.

Derek frotó suavemente la piel de Stiles con un pulgar, donde su mano se había deslizado bajo la tela de la camisa y la sudadera con capucha de Stiles. —Por supuesto que te encontraría, —se burló, afectando una sonrisa temblorosa y temblorosa mientras escalaba los escalones de dos en dos —Te extrañaría.

Stiles logró soltar una risa temblorosa. —Como si me extrañases, —dijo con voz áspera, la adrenalina y el miedo aún en su sistema haciéndolo mucho más honesto de lo que normalmente sería. —Probablemente estarías agradecido por todo el silencio en el almacén.

Derek negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —Lo digo en serio, —insistió. —Te extrañaría. Mucho. —Mierda, ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirlo? No era como si fuera la primera vez que lo había admitido en voz alta.

—¿Cómo me extrañaste la noche en que me echaste después de que me follaste? —La mandíbula de Stiles se abrió, e inmediatamente comenzó a luchar fuera del agarre de Derek. —Mierda, mierda, Derek, lo siento, no quise decir eso. Joder, ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso. Solo llévame a casa, por favor.

—Hey, Stiles, tranquilízate, —dijo Derek, preocupado, pero bajó a Stiles para que el humano no se lastimara luchando fuera del agarre de Derek. —No estoy enojado, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no estoy enojado.

Stiles exhaló lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Derek. —Vale. Bien, —murmuró. —No estás enojado y yo... nada. Perfecto. Vamos, ¿bien?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No, —dijo, para enfatizar. Casi había perdido a Stiles; eso fue suficiente para hacer que quisiera tenerlo. —Estás enojado, todavía. Obviamente no es nada.

—Tio, —Stiles siseó, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Estoy bastante seguro de que estamos en el medio de escapar por poco de ser brutalmente asesinados, ¿y quieres hablar de esto ahora? Tu tiempo es increíble. Jesucristo.

Derek se tocó la oreja significativamente. —No escucho nada, —le dijo a Stiles. Lo cual era sospechoso: Derek acababa de irrumpir en la supuesta guarida de otra manada de lobos. Los dos deberían estar luchando contra Omegas en este momento, sin discutir su relación.

—Que es una razón más para irme antes de que lo que sea que me trajo regrese, —insistió Stiles. Derek no era el único que estaba cuestionando lo fácil que parecía ser, pero en realidad, estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para evitar tener esta conversación.

—Los oiré, —dijo Derek con confianza. —Creo que realmente necesitamos hablar, Stiles.

—¿Sobre qué?, —Exigió Stiles. Dio un paso atrás, poniendo una distancia muy necesaria entre ellos, y miró a Derek con una mirada devastada. ¿Sobre el hecho de que tomaste mi maldita virginidad contra una pared y luego me echaste después? El hecho de que no me arrepiento? El hecho de que claramente lo haces? No necesito escuchar eso, Derek, ya lo sé. Entonces, gracias por venir a salvarme, pero realmente me gustaría ir a casa ahora.

—No, —dijo Derek, luchando por la calma incluso cuando quería negar todo de inmediato y en voz alta. —Necesitamos hablar de que lo único que lamento es que no sabía que era tu primera vez, de lo contrario no te habría tratado como lo hice. Necesitamos hablar sobre por qué follar contigo era incluso una opción en primer lugar.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Como si fuera a decir que no! Te quiero a ti, Derek, cada segundo de cada día, eres todo lo que pienso y oh Dios mío, vuelve a amarrarme y déjame que me coman, excepto que me amordaces esta vez.

—No, —dijo Derek de nuevo, dando un paso adelante para recuperar el terreno que Stiles había ganado. —Eso no es lo que quise decir. Lo que quería decir es que fuiste una opción porque me sentí atraído por ti.

Stiles se tambaleó por puro instinto, su corazón se aceleraba mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo y se negaba siquiera a considerar si Derek lo hacía o no por la forma en que sonaba. —Bueno, si quieres que otro vaya a sacarlo de tu sistema, —bromeó, toda falsa fanfarronada, —entonces me temo que no puedo hacer eso, hombre. Una mierda sin sentido ha cumplido mi cuota de por vida, gracias.

Ahora Derek sentía que estaban regresando a un terreno familiar. —¿Y si no quiero una mierda sin sentido?, —Desafió, dando un paso hacia adelante otra vez, justo en el espacio personal de Stiles. —¿Qué pasa si te digo que quiero cada parte de ti, todos los días, mientras me tengas?

—Entonces te diré que eres un bastardo cruel, —dijo Stiles con seriedad. —Y que no deberías follar con alguien que esté enamorado de ti. —Parpadeó. —¿Acabo de decir eso?

Derek sintió que sus labios se estiraban en una pequeña sonrisa. —Si lo hiciste. Para el registro, yo también te amo.

Stiles lo miró fijamente. —¿Acabas de decir eso?, —Preguntó, pero dio un paso tembloroso hacia Derek antes de obtener una respuesta. —¿Lo decias en serio?

Derek asintió. —No lo hubiera dicho si no lo hubiera querido decir.

Estaban prácticamente de pecho a pecho ahora, y no fue un problema para Stiles estirar su mano y envolverse con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek. —Joder, —respiró, y lo jaló en un beso.

Derek dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio cuando Stiles lo besó, había tenido miedo de que Stiles no le creyera. Las manos de Derek subieron para enmarcar la cara de Stiles, inclinándola justo cuando Derek besó a Stiles. No fue duro y exigente como su primer beso; este fue suave, tentativo, explorador.

Quitó la respiración de Stiles. Cuando finalmente se separaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, y solo miró a Derek durante un largo momento antes de que su rostro se dividiera en la sonrisa más brillante conocida por el hombre. Y luego comenzó a reír. —Mi papá nos va a matar.

Derek hizo una mueca. —Espero que no, —murmuró. —Me gusta vivir.

—A mi también, —estuvo de acuerdo Stiles, aún sonriendo. —Entonces, con eso en mente, ¿podemos salir de aquí ahora?

Derek asintió, pero cuando se alejaron, finalmente se dio cuenta de que el aroma de sus Betas era mucho más fresco que cualquier otro aroma. —Los bastardos entrometidos, —maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a Derek. —¿Quien?

—Los Betas, —explicó. Dios, todo tenía sentido ahora. —Hicieron todo esto. —Y él iba a tener palabras muy fuertes con ellos.

Stiles se enfrió por completo. —¿Qué?, —Susurró, herido. —¿Hicieron esto? ¿Por qué?

Derek gruñó por lo bajo. —Es posible que le haya contado a Erica que estaba enamorado de ti. Deben haber decidido hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?!— gritó Stiles. —¡Pensé que iba a morir! Tuve un ataque de pánico por primera vez desde hace tiempo. Voy a matarlos.

—Te ayudaré, —prometió Derek. —Puedo entender que quieran ayudar, pero secuestrarte, no era lo correcto. —Derek se acercó y tiró de Stiles en un abrazo, maravillado de que se le permitiera hacerlo, ahora. —Son más cachorros de lo que pensaba.

Stiles se derritió agradecido, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Bueno, ahora oficialmente son perro, —murmuró sombríamente. —No puedo creerles. No tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba, y mis amigos lo hicieron.

Derek hizo un ruido comprensivo, metiendo a Stiles más cerca. —Estaban tratando de ayudar, —admitió, pero la ejecución fue terrible. Presionó un beso en la sien de Stiles, tomándose un momento para respirar el aroma de Stiles. —Vamos a gritarles, hazlos sentir terribles.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, y se apartó para que él estaba bajo el brazo de Derek en lugar de envuelto alrededor de él. —Me gusta ese plan.

***

El resto de la manada los estaba esperando en la estación; cuando Derek y Stiles entraron, abrazados, todos tenían sonrisas satisfechas en sus caras.

—No sé de qué están tan orgulloso, —dijo bruscamente Derek, mirando a cada Beta, incluidos los humanos.

La sonrisa de Erica titubeó. —¿Qué?, —Preguntó, perpleja. —¿No funcionó?

—Funcionó, —gruñó Derek, —pero también me asustaste tanto a mí como a Stiles. Pensé que se suponía que eras inteligente, —dijo, dirigiendo su última oración a Lydia; sabía que tenía que ser ella quien ideó el plan; ninguno de los otros habría sido capaz de idear un plan que fuera tan efectivo sin desbaratar a Derek.

—Nunca dije eso, —dijo Lydia encogiéndose de hombros, pero Stiles vislumbró la incertidumbre en sus ojos. —Y no los obligué a hacer nada. Podrían haber ideado su propio plan.

Normalmente, Stiles era el primero en tratar de ver las cosas desde el lado de Lydia, pero esta noche simplemente no podía. —¿Cómo crees que fue una buena idea?, —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo. —Pensé que había terminado; Yo... yo pensé que era eso. ¡Y me sentí mal por ti! —No estaba gritando, pero podría haber sido mejor si lo hubiera sido; el sonido agotado y agotado de su voz empacó un golpe aún más duro. —Sé que se han convertido, como, unidos a mí o lo que sea, y pensé: 'Si muero, ¿quién va a defenderlos? ¿Quién va a traer a Derek de vuelta a la tierra cuando se queda atrapado en su propia cabeza otra vez? ¿Quién estará allí para Isaac cuando tenga una pesadilla, o para Scott cuando esté triste por Allison, o por alguno de vosotros cuando necesite algo? Pero todo era inútil, ¿no? Porque no os preocupais por mí. Si lo hicierais, no hubierais hecho esto.

Allison, que se estremeció cuando Stiles mencionó a Scott en su pequeña diatriba, fue el primero en romper el silencio que reinó durante varios largos minutos después de eso. Se puso de pie y se acercó, con las manos extendidas implorantemente. —Stiles... —susurró. —Lo sentimos.

Stiles simplemente se alejó, y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Derek.

El brazo de Derek se apretó alrededor de Stiles, y aunque no miró a Allison, él la miró significativamente hasta que ella volvió a sentarse. —Todos deberían haber pensado esto mejor, —dijo con firmeza. —Comprendo que pensasteis que estabais haciendo lo correcto, pero el hecho es que Stiles y yo pensamos seriamente que estaba en peligro.

—Eso fue una especie de punto, —murmuró Scott, moviéndose inquieto.

—¿Perdona?

—Si no creías que Stiles estuviera en peligro, entonces no le dirías cómo te sentías, —Scott explicó, su voz era pequeña. Stiles tenía un punto; todos habían estado tan atrapados en juntarlos a él y a Derek que no habían pensado en cómo afectaría a Stiles, y Scott especialmente debería haberlo hecho, sabía que Stiles tenía ataques de pánico. —Y Stiles no escucharía a nadie más que a ti diciéndoselo.

—Scott, —murmuró Stiles en la chaqueta de Derek. —Te amo como a un hermano, pero eres un jodido idiota. Trata de resolver tu propio lío de tu vida amorosa en vez de juguetear con la mía.

Scott se sonrojó. —Lo siento, —murmuró.

Derek clavó a cada Beta con una mirada firme, satisfecho cuando todos volvieron la cabeza y le desnudaron el cuello. —La próxima vez, si hay una próxima vez, habladme, —dijo finalmente.

Hubo numerosos murmullos de acuerdo y disculpa por parte de los Betas y los humanos, y Stiles pensó que era lo mejor que iba a obtener en este momento. Erica estaba visiblemente ansiosa por levantarse y poner sus brazos alrededor de él, y Stiles no necesitaba mirar a Isaac o Scott para saber que estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero todos estaban agradecidos manteniendo la distancia. Se sentía nervioso y como si su piel fuera demasiado apretada; definitivamente no estaba listo para dejar que le tocaran, todavía.

—Está bien, —suspiró, retrocediendo para encontrarse con la mirada de Derek. —Creo que me voy a ir a casa ahora. Necesito... abrazar a mi padre.

Derek asintió, nivelando los Betas con su mirada. —Hablaremos más tarde, —prometió. —Entrenamiento mañana, justo después de la escuela.

Stiles dejó que Derek lo sacara, agradecido por el reconfortante peso de su brazo sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros, una vez que llegaron a su jeep, girando para mirar a Derek mientras se recostaba contra la puerta del conductor. —Así queeee ¿puedes evitar matarlos, o quieres venir?

Derek fingió pensarlo. —Puedo evitar matarlos, —dijo lentamente, —pero me gustaría ir contigo.

Stiles sonrió. —Aunque deberías colarte. Creo que ya tuve suficiente drama para esta noche.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a casa fue ir a su habitación y abrir la ventana, pero luego, fiel a su palabra, fue a buscar a su padre. El sheriff estaba leyendo en la cama, y le dio a Stiles una sonrisa cansada cuando lo vio.

—Hey, chico. Es un poco tarde, ¿no?

Stiles honestamente no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero probablemente fue después de la medianoche. Hizo lo que pudo para parecer avergonzado. —Lo siento. Scott estaba teniendo una crisis mental ya sabes cómo es. —No era exactamente una mentira; Stiles estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Estaba aún más contento cuando el sheriff solo asintió como si entendiera.

—Bueno, ve a dormir un poco. Puede que no tengas escuela mañana, pero no puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, como si supiera que debía hacerlo. —Lo sé, lo sé, —suspiró. —Hey, ven aquí. —Abrió sus brazos, y cuando el sheriff se sentó, confundido, lo abrazó. —Te quiero, papá.

El sheriff le devolvió el abrazo igual de duro, por lo que Stiles se sintió infinitamente agradecido. —Yo también te quiero, hijo.

***

Derek estaba esperando a Stiles en su habitación, y le ofreció una sonrisa al adolescente cuando entró. —Hey. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho, —Stiles confirmó, dejándose caer en su cama con un suspiro. Miró al techo por un momento antes de girar su cabeza sobre sus hombros para mirar a Derek. —¿Es horrible que, por más que estoy tan enojado con Scott y los demás por hacer lo que hicieron, también creo que tenían razón? De ninguna manera hubiésemos conseguido superar nuestra mierda si no hubiéramos estado en esa situación.

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando su mano en el estómago de Stiles y frotando círculos distraídamente. —¿En serio?, —Respondió. —No te lo hubiera dicho si no hubiera pensado que te había perdido.

Stiles tarareó y cerró los ojos, dejándose descansar bajo el toque de Derek. —No les estamos diciendo que estamos agradecidos, —dijo con decisión. —Merecen sentirse culpables. Pero yo lo estoy. Agradecido. Tan agradecido. Especialmente si sigues haciendo eso.

Derek sonrió. —Estoy de acuerdo, —se rió entre dientes, rascándose ligeramente mientras su mano daba vueltas.

—¿Te vas a quedar?, —Preguntó Stiles, abriéndose un ojo. —Porque, puedes. Mi padre no nos molestará, y creo que la cama es lo suficientemente grande.

Derek vaciló. —¿Estás seguro?, —Preguntó, su mano se detuvo.

—Sí, —respondió Stiles, el extra duh no se escuchó pero los dos lo escucharon. Él dudó. —¿Tú?

Derek asintió. —Sí estoy seguro. —Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones vaqueros, pero dejó su camisa y sus calzoncillos antes de mirar a Stiles con expectación. —¿Vas a dormir en eso?

—¡No! —Stiles se había distraído un poco al ver a Derek quitándose la ropa, pero ahora volvió a sí mismo lo suficiente como para quitarse la chaqueta y quitarse los vaqueros. La ropa sucia descartada en algún lugar sobre el lado de la cama, saltó debajo de las sábanas y puso las manos expectantes hacia Derek. —Está bien, ven aquí. Ahora ahora ahora.

Derek sonrió, deslizándose bajo las sábanas y acercando a Stiles. —Hey, —murmuró, cediendo a su instinto de acariciar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles.

—Hey, —suspiró Stiles, deslizando una mano en el cabello de Derek. —Esta cosa es una cosa lobo, ¿verdad? Creo que me gusta.

Derek asintió. —Sí, es una cosa de lobo. Me alegra que te guste, —murmuró, sintiendo que la somnolencia comenzaba a vencerlo.

Stiles sofocó un bostezo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, la calidez de Derek a su lado ayudando a relajarlo. —A mi también, —murmuró, ya en camino a dormir.

***

Poco a poco, las cosas mejoraron. Todavía había algo de tensión en el aire, pero Derek no estaba seguro de cómo resolverlo, porque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba causando, en primer lugar.

Recibió su respuesta más o menos una semana después del falso secuestro.

—Esa es la cosa más idiota que he escuchado, —dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles. —No. De ninguna manera. No me estoy aliando con Chris.

Stiles miró directamente a Derek, sorprendido. —Está bien, —dijo suavemente, pero su voz era tranquila y pequeña. —Solo un pensamiento.

—Bueno, guárdalos para ti, —Jackson se burló. —Puedes estar jodiendo al jefe, pero eso no te hace manada.

Stiles se estremeció. —Lo sé,

—respondió un poco demasiado rápido, su mirada parpadeó hacia Allison y Lydia. ¿Serían manada? Se veían tristes, tal vez no. O tal vez solo sentían pena por él porque lo eran y él no. Eso tendría sentido. —M-me tengo que ir. —Antes de que alguien tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Stiles se puso de pie y corrió hacia su jeep.

Derek se paró, aturdido, antes de gruñir a Jackson y luego perseguir a Stiles. —¡Stiles, espera! —gritó, agarrando la puerta del conductor antes de que Stiles pudiera cerrarla. —So-solo espera, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, no debería haber reaccionado así.

—Está bien, —le dijo Stiles, sabiendo que Derek escucharía la mentira en el latido de su corazón. Le dio a la puerta un tirón inútil. —Solo tengo que irme, ¿está bien? Regresa adentro. Tu manada te necesita.

—Y tú eres parte de la manada, —insistió Derek, sin soltar la puerta. —¿Estás bien? No escuches a Jackson; él es espeso. Has sido parte de la manada por un tiempo, todos hemos sido demasiado estúpidos para darnos cuenta y decirtelo.

Stiles cerró los ojos para evitar quemarse detrás de ellos. —Gracias, —susurró cuando fue capaz de abrirlos de nuevo. —Eso significa mucho. —Después de dos años de sentirse completamente aislado de sus amigos, significó más de lo que Derek podría saber.

Derek metió la mano con cuidado en el coche y tiró de Stiles en sus brazos. —Todos somos idiotas, —murmuró. —Es por eso que la manada te necesita; nos mantienes enraizados, nos haces reflexionar. —besó a Stiles suavemente. —¿Quieres irte?

—No, —admitió Stiles contra los labios de Derek. —Pero me gustaría que las buenas habilidades de comunicación fueran mejores.

Derek sonrió antes de besar a Stiles de nuevo. —Trabajaremos en ellas, —prometió. —Vamos.

Stiles le dio a Derek una pequeña sonrisa, salió del coche y lo siguió adentro. Que le den a Jackson. Si Derek pensaba en él como manada, eso era todo lo que Stiles necesitaba.

***

Nadie hizo un comentario cuando Derek y Stiles volvieron a entrar, abrazados , pero Derek vio que Allison y Lydia intercambiaban sonrisas felices; Isaac y Erica intercambiaron sonrisas presumidas.

Derek se aseguró de que cuando no estaba peleando con uno de los otros miembros de la manada, estaba con Stiles, tocándolo, oliéndolo, asegurándose de que él y todos supieran que Stiles era completamente manada. El resto de la manada siguió su ejemplo, tocando a Stiles tanto como él lo permitía, mezclando sus aromas con el de Derek.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento del día, Derek se sentó, apoyado en unos cojines que habían llegado a la estación desde las casas de varios miembros de la manada, antes de derribar a Stiles en su regazo. —Realmente deberíamos encontrar un mejor lugar para entrenar, —reflexionó Derek. —Además, necesito un lugar legítimo para vivir cuando tu padre se entere de nosotros. Afortunadamente para contrarrestar lo de 'acusado de asesinato'.

Stiles se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. —Nada contrarrestará el hecho 'acusado de asesinato', —bromeó. —Pero no vivir en una estación de tren podría ayudar. Además, si tuvieras una cama real en lugar de un colchón en el piso. Me quedaría muchas más veces.

Derek se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta avergonzado. —Sí, eso suena bien, —murmuró.

Isaac soltó una risita y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Derek, sentándose al lado de Stiles. —Aw, papi está avergonzado, —arrulló.

—Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar así —ordenó Derek, mirando horrorizado a Isaac.

—Aw, creo que es lindo —Erica se rió, apareciendo de la nada para esconderse contra el costado de Derek. La sonrisa en su rostro era positivamente malvada. —Además, no hay necesidad de avergonzarse. Mamá no lo está.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. —Oh Dios mío, —gimió, consternado. —¿Cuánto tiempo nos habéis estado llamando mamá y papá? ¿Y por qué soy la mamá?!

—Desde que empezamos a ir por ti para mayor consuelo, —le brindó Scott, opinando desde el otro lado de Derek. —Y tú y Derek se enamoraron.

—Os odio a todos, —dijo Stiles con naturalidad, pero estaba sonriendo. Fue solo cuando Boyd fue el siguiente en unirse a su pequeño grupo que comenzó a sospechar. —¿Qué es esto?

Boyd sonrió. —Una pila de Manada, —explicó con naturalidad mientras Allison, Lydia y Jackson se unían a ellos.

—Una pila de manada, —Stiles repitió aturdido, su sonrisa regresó con toda su fuerza. —Sabes lo que eso significa, Jackson.

Jackson solo resopló y negó con la cabeza. —Lo que sea. No te llamaré mamá.

Stiles se estremeció y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Derek. —Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Jackson fuera mi favorito.

Derek rió disimuladamente. —Tiene algunas cualidades redentoras, —estuvo de acuerdo. —No puedo decir lo mismo del resto de ellos.

—Eh, nos amas de todos modos, —dijo Isaac, encogiéndose de hombros y deslizándose más cerca de Stiles.

—Tienes razón, —Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Isaac. —Lo hago. Son mi familia.

Derek sonrió, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Erica mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para acariciar a Stiles. —Sí, lo somos. Somos tu manada.

Isaac y Erica intercambiaron sonrisas mientras todo el grupo se acercaba a su Alfa y su novio. —Manada, —estuvieron de acuerdo.

Por primera vez desde el incendio, con su nueva manada a su alrededor, y el hombre que amaba en su regazo, Derek estaba contento.

FIN


End file.
